Fortunes Fools
by sevenpuddings
Summary: Three boys, three girls. Best friends, worst enemies. Divided by hate, bound by love. “Let me have this one night” she pleaded, her eyes spilling tears “Let me live this once.”AU Story, full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Home and Away or Romeo and Juliet. Just borrowing for the story.

-

Summary: 

Matilda, known affectionately as M-Girl by her best friends Cassie and Belle, has never really gotten along with her twin bother Henry. Throughout highschool, their relationship grew steadily worse as he, Ric and Luke, Henry's best mates, became thorns in Matilda and her best friends sides.

Thrown together in their year eleven production of the bards greatest tragedy _Romeo and Juliet_, will they destroy the play… and each other?

* * *

**Fortunes Fools**

_Chapter One_

_-_

"M-Girl" my best friend Cassie said, sitting down next to me "They are staring again." She finished, her voice barely audible.

But I knew what she said. Every lunch it was the same. Sighing I looked down at my half-eaten sandwich, suddenly not feeling so hungry any more. That was also the same every lunch, I considered as I put it away, knowing full well Mum would have a go at me for not eating it.

"Just ignore them" B said in her typically cynical tone, as she sat down on the other side of me. "We all know they've got nothing better to do than stare at us" she said, rather mockingly, flipping her hair over one shoulder and pouting, causing Cass and I to burst into giggles.

"We can't help it if we're stunning…" She paused momentarily, before continuing "Well, I can't at least" She finished, keeping her poker face the entire time. "What?" She asked innocently as Cass and I laughed even harder at her.

That was Belle for you. Self assured as hell, but a complete ice-queen when it actually came to talking to males. She was able to freeze them out within moments. I never complained thought, it meant there was even less broken hearts to deal with within our friendship group.

Actually, between the three of us, we'd not really had our share of teenage angst and broken hearts.

Those boys staring at us? They tended to have that effect on you… you know, that effect that makes you want to stay away from anything that's male. Henry, Luke and Ric had, from the first day of highschool, made our lives a living hell. Naturally, we'd been influenced from day one to stay the hell away from boys. Hence, the lack of broken hearts.

Eventually, we'd become so used to it just being the three of us, that boys and crushes had never really come between us. Of course, as we grew older, at parties there'd been kisses and swooning moments, but nothing had come of it in the long run.

Besides, the three unmentionables (Belle's nickname for them) had taken up a fair bit of our time during the junior years at school.

I finally gave in, and looked up to see them glaring at us. I sighed once more. Henry was my own flesh and blood, and I couldn't help but hate him just a little. We'd never been that close, but when he'd bonded with Ric and Luke, any salvageable bond had been blown to smithereens. Their instant dislike to us had caused more than a few feuds and dramas over the years.

Being the smallest, weakest and most kind hearted of the three of us, I often bore the brunt of any pranks of joke's we'd been victim to in our early teenage years. As we grew older, these jokes turned into snide and cruel remarks, hated glares and heated arguments. Now, just one short year, and a few months away from completing highschool, it appeared we'd called a truce of some sort. One that screamed vividly, each time I saw them 'I'll forget you the moment I leave this place, because you were simply that enemy from highschool.'

We all had that one enemy, that nemesis who made it their duty to ruin our lives. Our's just happened to be best friends. But I couldn't be happier about leaving highschool behind. Supposedly the best years of our lives, my happy memories were few and far between because of them.

"Earth to M-Girl, the world is calling you" Cassie said, waving a hand infront of my face and snapping me out of my thoughts.

"You spaced on us there Mads, where'd you go?" Belle asked, her voice suddenly full of concern.

I smiled slowly at them before replying "To memories that are soon to be forgotten."

Their faces looked puzzled for a moment before the bell rang loudly, signaling the end of lunch.

"I'm fine, really" I said as I stood up "Aside from the fact we have to face the demonic Mr. Ashton in drama now." I finished, pulling a face which Cassie and Belle mirrored.

"Ugh" came the mutual reply from them as B pouted. "Do we really have to go? I mean, no one will miss us."

-

Year 11 drama with Mr. Ashton… the bane of our existence. Cassie, Belle and I had loved drama with our old teacher, Miss. Parsons, and we'd been looking forward to spending year 11 and 12 with her. But she'd been transferred at the end of year 10, and Mr. Ashton had been her replacement.

Drama had never been fun again.

Matters were only made worse by the unmentionables being in our class too. However, where we loved drama, they'd joined with the belief that it would be an easy ride… sooner, rather than later, they'd found that it was exactly the opposite.

Walking into the classroom with Belle and Cassie chatting incessantly next to me, I was reminded of the day that I had met them. The day they had become my best friends.

I'd been sitting timidly in a corner, when Miss. Parsons had told us to form groups for a typical year 7 'getting-to-know-you' activity. In another typical year 7 move, everyone that had either known one another in primary school, or had already bonded in their first period classes formed groups around me.

I hadn't spoken to anyone during first period for fear of making enemies, not friends, and had spent my primary years in an out of zone area school. I was entirely alone. No one seemed to want to take on the responsibility of befriending the quiet corner girl.

Then suddenly, out of nowhere, there were two girls bounding up towards me. One was tall, thin, and had dark skin and smiling dark eyes. The other was fairer, and her eyes looked suspiciously at everyone else around the room, but she smiled with the other girl she was with, as if she knew all her secrets.

"What's you name?" the fair skinned one asked apprehensively.

"Matilda Hunter" I'd managed to spit out.

"Well M-Girl. I'm Cassie" the tanned one had said confidently, point to herself, "And this is Belle." She had finished, pointing towards the fair skinned one.

"M-Girl?" I replied, profusely confused with the name.

"Your nickname silly. I'm Cass, she's B, and your M-Girl" Cassie had told me, before plonking herself down next to me. "If we're going to be best friends," Belle had explained, sitting on the other side of me "We have to bond."

"And what better way…" Cassie had cut in "Than nicknames?"

I just smiled at the two of them, thankful that I wasn't alone any more.

And it had been that simple. They'd taken me under their wing and protected me from the evils of the world. That was how it always worked. Cassie and Belle always saving the timid, shy kind and somehow defenseless Matilda. And deep down, I refused to have it any other way. I was used to being saved now.

While Mr. Ashton raved on and on, we passed notes and made faces at one another to pass the time. More often than not, you'd hear Mr. Ashton growl "Cassandra" or "Belle" or "Matilda", or generally "Girls."

We'd be somber and act apologetic for a fleeting moment before resuming whatever it was that had gotten us into trouble in the first place. Henry, Luke and Ric would also make their feelings clear, by sneering or mocking each time we would give a serious answer.

Another round of insults and retorts would be thrown until Mr. Ashton screamed "ENOUGH" before taking a sip from his water bottle, which B, Cass and I had long suspected to be something **much** stronger than water.

This afternoon had been no exception.

"And that's why Shakespeare is still relevant" Cassie finished "Because within his words he captured the essence of human emotion, feeling and hubris. His tragic characters have their flaws that bring about their downfall. For Othello it's envy, for King Lear, pride, for Romeo and Juliet, it was hate and love."

"Shakespeare didn't have a clue" Henry cut in "Why would two kids, barely teenagers, who only thought they were in love, get married then kill themselves because their parents hate one another. It's total bullshit."

"Your missing the point" Belle retorted angrily.

"And what, prey tell, would that be?" Luke snarled.

"In death they could love one another freely. In life, they were bound by the blood feud of their families and their friends, to a life neither wished to really live. In death they found a freedom that they would never have found in life. Love conquers all. Even death." I replied, quietly, angrily, because tearing down Shakespeare had nothing to do with our stupid fighting.

"In death" Mr. Ashton finally said, taking another swig of his 'water' "Romeo and Juliet were finally free to be together, just as Matilda has implied. It is, for these reasons that you've _all_ pointed out, that I've decided to make the end of year 11 production _Romeo and Juliet_. On Friday I will pair you off and you will all rehearse and present a scene of _my _choice. I will then cast the various roles from my observation that lesson." Looking at his watched, he breathed a sigh of relief before stating finally "Please, you are all more than welcome to leave.".

The class didn't need to be told twice. We bolted out the door into the fresh afternoon air, amid chatter of the idea of _Romeo and Juliet_ as the senior production.

"Ashton is an idiot. Who is going to want to do _Romeo and Juliet_? It's a load of bull." Henry stated matter-of-factly. "Who honestly wants to dress up in tights and say 'what ho my lord' and 'so be it'?"

"Like you'd get a role anyway." B said, cutting into the conversation "You'll probably be assigned to stage crew to avoid complete embarrassment for the drama department. We also wouldn't want any audience members fainting from seeing your face would we now?"

"And Ashton is simply dying to give the old hag role to you. Fits your personality perfectly" Henry spat back.

"There isn't an old hag role, idiot" Cassie said venomously.

"My bad." Henry said in a mocking tone "He'll have created one for her then. Feel the love Taylor?" He finished.

"Adored, that's why you can't keep your eyes off me, right Hunter?" Belle smirked at him, as Henry's mouth gapped open and shut.

"She's obviously delusional dude." Luke said, trying his best to rectify the situation in favour of them.

But Belle and Cassie simply continued to smirk, as the three of them glared at us before all parties turned and stalked off into opposite directions.

It wasn't until later on during an extremely long bus ride home from school, that I realised Ric had been strangely silent during the entire course of the afternoon.

-

"You're a shoe in for Juliet M-Girl." Cassie told me later on that night during an almost religious three-way call that took place every night.

"Yeah, right." I replied "As if I'd have the guys to get up there and act that role. I mean, it's Juliet… she's the most tragic female role of all time. You and Belle on the other hand… " I trailed off, hoping they'd get what I meant.

"We're complete witches. Young and naïve doesn't suit us. Neither does the tragic, 'I'm so in love with you I'll kill myself to be with you' kind of role. You on the other hand, you can so totally pull that off." Belle said encouragingly. "You've got this natural, innocent beauty thing going on. Like your untouched."

"I am untouched." I said bluntly.

"Yeah, so it makes it easier for you to pull off the tortured soul routine." Cass declared simply.

Sighing, I gave up.

"I'd only be able to make a decent attempt if I'm paired with _anyone _other than Henry, Ric or Luke." I muttered, as B and Cass laughed loudly into the telephone.

"If Ashton wants any kind of decent production he'll steer clear of those pairings. And while his demon side is, well, supreme" Cass said "I'm pretty sure he's sucking up to the head of the department for well, somewhat obvious reason." She said suggestively over the phone.

"Ewww" B and I both screamed. "That was so unnecessary." I continued, trying to rid my mind of the mental images that had formed.

"Matilda" Henry's voice yelled from outside my room "Get off that phone now or so help me god I'm coming in there and kicking your ass."

"Guys…" I growled into the phone.

"Say no more." Cass replied sympathetically.

"Remember that we love you." B continued.

"And that Henry is an idiot who treasures action figures that are still in a box." Cass said mockingly, as I laughed as said 'bye', hanging up the phone and walking towards the door.

Opening it, I shoved the phone roughly into Henry's face before slamming the door, once again, in his face. He always knew how to annoy me, I thought as I walked back over to my bed. Always knew my weak spots, and I knew none of his. How did that work? I pondered as I pulled out my DVD of _William Shakespeare's Romeo + Juliet._

_Romeo and Juliet _had always been my favourite Shakespeare play. Since the time my Dad first took me to see the Australian Ballet Company perform their _Romeo and Juliet_, I, like the millions of girls before me, had fallen in love with two tragic hero's, the lovers who had wanted everything, and gained it in death.

In my mind, no modern day romance matched their tale. As I settled down to watch (for the millionth time) this movie version, I wondered, if I did gain the role of Juliet, whether I could do the bard's greatest tragedy justice… or a justice that I was content with.

I lay back down on my bed and darkness overcame me. Then, the noise of a TV flicking through snow channels. I fell back, content on listening to the words.

_Two households, both alike in dignity, in fair Verona, where we lay our scene_.

-

AN: Thank you to Tess, my cool proof reader from BTTB. What do you think? Any good? Read and review please, it makes me happy knowing you like my stories.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Just borrowing. Enjoy.

-

**Fortunes Fools**

_Chapter Two_

-

Sighing, I pulled my school jumper over my head and flattened it against my body. Then, I opened the bathroom cabinet and pulled out a bottle of moisturizer, foundation, some eyeliner and golden eye shadow, before beginning my notoriously daily routine of applying make-up.

It helps hide the bags… and the pale skin, I thought, as I yawned, tired simply from the energy needed to live. There were several knocks at the door before a pause, and then Mum ducked her head in.

"Hey honey." She said, before noticing my tired appearance "You alright?" she finished, coming in and putting a concerned hand to my forehead, feeling for any kind of temperature.

I nodded mutely for a minute, but realised quickly that Mum would never be convinced without words.

"I'm fine Mum. I've just been working hard on memorising _Romeo and Juliet. _I want to be prepared for whatever role the Demon has in mind." I replied quietly.

"Mr. Ashton." Mum reprimanded me, before grinning slightly. "You already know the play by heart sweetie. You've known it since your Dad bought you that used copy in year 5. I remember I had to keep coming in at midnight and taking it off you so you'd actually get some sleep." She smiled, lost in memories that seemed to be light years ago.

I smiled to, at the memory of Dad bringing home the beloved copy of my play that I still had in my top drawer, with photo's that were insanely close to my heart. I'd been so happy that day. So alive, with excitement and nerves, in wonder of the ancient words of the Bard, and what he could make me feel.

Or maybe it had been the fact that Dad had come home and twirled me around, called me 'His Little Princess' then presented it to me. Maybe it had been the fact that Dad had cared enough to go out of his way and find it for me, knowing that I loved old, used books so much more than the new kind. Maybe it was simply because it was from dad.

I was lost in the past, as so was Mum. We'd all changed after he died. Right before Henry and I finished primary school. We'd all changed so drastically. Henry had become almost who he was today. Cold… closed off, and cruel. I'd become more withdrawn, and while Mum had fought to keep her babies smiling, she'd lost her own spark.

Cass and B, they knew everything. One day, I'd just, told them everything. And they'd held me and they'd cried with me, and they'd listened as I told them endless stories about how awesome my Dad really was.

"Sweets" I heard, as Mum gently rubbed my arm "You better get a move on, don't want to be late for school and miss the auditions."

"Yeah," I replied weakly "Wouldn't want to miss that."

-

"M-Girl" Cass yelled from across the quad "What up hommie?"

I couldn't help but laugh at Cassie's upbeat manner. She wasn't afraid to be herself, and she wasn't afraid of making a fool of herself infront of anyone and everyone. When I finally reached her and Belle, Cassie did that handshake thing with me that the guys generally did, and followed that with a slumping pose.

"Planning on auditioning forthe next Fifty Cent movie?" I smirked at her.

"Now there's the Matilda Hunter wit we all know and love." B replied, as Cassie looked momentarily hurt… only for a second though, before her eyes brightened as she remembered what today was.

"Auditions today" she said gleefully, clapping her hands together in joy. "You ready girls?"

"Are you kidding, M-Girl over here knows the script by heart" Belle answered for me "She's so going to score Juliet."

"Thank you B" I said sarcastically.

"What? I'm more of a Lady Capulet, you know? She married the rich guy and now she has too much time on her hand, so she sleeps with Paris." Belle replied smirking.

"She doesn't sleep with Paris." I replied, scandalised.

"It's so implied" Belle replied as she shoved me a bit.

"How bout you Cass?" I asked, turning to face her.

She made a face at me. "You really think I'm cut out for Shakespeare? I'm more of a crappy teen comedy kinda girl. But I'm so betting on costuming. I've got all your costumes in mind M-Girl… your going to look stunning."

"I'm glad dressing me up is your main concern today Cass. I'm more worried about who I'll be paired with. Greg is by far the best actor, but James, he has this thing… about him, which makes me think he could play Romeo. With my luck, Christine and Julie will be paired with them though." I cried, throwing my hands up in the air.

"Calm down M-Girl." Cass replied, "This is your time to shine. Trust us on this one, would you?"

Huffing, I crossed my arms across my chest and pouted.

"Have we ever failed you?" Belle said, hugging me close.

"Well…" I began "There was that one time…"

"Which we swore would never happen again." Cassie laughed, as we shared a group hug.

"Everything is going to be fine M-Girl, everything is going to be fine."

-

Henry, Luke and Ric were scowling in a corner when Cass, Belle and I arrived for drama after a dreadful math's double.

Immediately there was tension, as Henry snarled "Who let you out before dark?"

"The same people that let you out of the insane asylum." Belle retorted before the Demonic Ashton walked in.

"That's enough." He yelled, announcing his entrance, before taking a drink from his water.

"We weren't…" Belle started

"But they…" Henry began at the same time.

"I said ENOUGH" the inner demon roared.

Stunned into a silence, the entire drama class sat mutely, awaiting further instructions from our teacher, who, with a face blushed red from yelling, looked more and more like the demon he was second by second.

He stood, drinking a fair amount of water before he was calm enough to address the class again.

"Romeo and Juliet pairings. There are three scenes you will trial. The balcony scene, the morning after Romeo shoots Tybalt, and the death scene. These pairings are final," He said, glaring at each and every one of us "I will not tolerate any discussion about swapping. None at all, is that clear?"

We could only nod; none were brave enough to disagree. Not even Cassie or Henry, the outspoken ones in the class.

Ashton started calling out names and I unconsciously held my breath, waiting for ours to be called. Eventually, there were only six names left. Smirking evilly at us, Ashton read the pairs out in an almost manic manner.

"Hunter and Turner, Holden and Taylor, and Dalby and Hunter. Remember, no discussions, nothing. Hunter and Turner, you have the death scene, Holden and Taylor, the balcony scene… Dalby and Hunter, the middle scene. Play nice kids." He said, his smirk growing wider, an evil gleam becoming evident in the corner of his eyes, as he walked away, taking a swig from his water bottle.

Cass groaned beside me, and B put her face down in his hands. I simply stared at the empty space that had, only moments before, had Ashton standing in it. He'd ruined any chance I had of playing Juliet… of actually getting a decent role in the play.

Resigned to my fate, I turned, smirking at Cassie.

"At least you'll get to plan costumes for someone."

She laughed at me, and Belle joined in eventually.

"That's the spirit kid. Now, let's go show these boys what we're made of. Even if it kills us…" B said, grabbing our hands and pulling us into a standing position.

"Which, it will…" Cass said bluntly.

"No faith." I replied quickly.

Cass looked quickly to where the boys were sitting, the scowls appearing only to have become more uninviting.

"With them, M-Girl, you'd need more than god on your side…"

-

Fifty minutes later and nothing had progressed. Dalby had stood facing away from me as he mumbled through his lines, and I was beginning to get a neck ache from straining to see his face.

I finished my line, and waited for Ric to continue with his. Tapping my foot patiently, I eventually threw my hands up in the air in frustration, as he appeared to be engrossed in something the black wall had to offer, that I didn't.

Groaning, I gave up completely and abruptly sat down crossed legged on the floor. Ric turned, as looked as if he were about to speak to me, but Ashton thankfully saved me from that certain idiotic discussion that was about to take place.

"On my word, you shall perform as a pair. I will tell you when and where to stop. Parts will be posted on Monday, after carefully consideration on my behalf."

Cassie scoffed from her position several feet away from Henry, and this brought a smile to my face. Ashton, however, was very much annoyed.

"Something you'd like to share Cassandra?"

"God no." Cass replied "Let's just get on with it then." She said, smirking.

"Since you're obviously so excited about this, why don't you and Mr. Hunter go first?" the demon finished, matching Cassie's smirk.

She groaned inwardly, the swatted Henry to make sure he stood up.

"Now," Mr. Ashton said happily as he sat into his seat "The scene you two are doing is the…?"

"Death scene." Cassie informed him, flashing his a mocking smile.

"Why doesn't Mr. Hunter begin a third of the way through his part, so we can see the… uh, talent… you two may have to offer." Ashton said, motioning for Cassie to lay down on the table that was obviously her death bed.

"Fine" Cass replied through gritted teeth as she lay down, waiting for Henry to start.

"_For fear of that, I still will stay with thee And never from this palace of dim night Depart again."_ Henry began, his bored tone evident as his words became all jumbled, mixed together.

"_Here, here will I remain With worms that are thy chamber-maids; O, here Will I set up my everlasting rest, And shake the yoke of inauspicious stars From this world-wearied flesh." _He continued, smirking as he saw Cassie's face grow redder as he continued to ruin the words of Shakespeare.

"_Eyes, look your last!"_ He cried, making many of the people in our class begin to laugh. _"Arms, take your last embrace! and, lips,"_ He continued as he leant down to Cassie, daring to be closer to her lips than anyone imagined.

"_O you The doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss A dateless bargain to engrossing death! Here's to my love!" _He said, drawing the final words out, rubbing Cassie's cheek.

"Would you just drink the poison already?" Cassie yelled from her lying position "I'm waiting patiently for you to die so I can be free from your stupid love."

"That's not her line," Someone pointed out rather obviously from the side of the room.

"Maybe I could pour the damn potion down your throat and then run off with your wench cousin, who we all know actually puts…"

"Enough!" Ashton cried, rubbing his head. "You two," he said, pointing at Henry and Cassie, "Will not be partaking in roles in my play. Next." He screamed, as another pair scrambled up to take their turn, while Cassie turned and stalked away from Henry, who was smiling broadly, knowing he'd ruined her shot.

After half the pairs had gone, Ashton called on Belle and Luke to do their Balcony scene. Glaring at one another, Belle went and stood on top of the table, and looked boredly down at Luke, who was still glaring up at her.

_"Lady, by yonder blessed moon I swear That tips with silver all these fruit-tree tops…"_ Luke began, a hint of emotion showing in his voice.  
_  
"O, swear not by the moon, the inconstant moon, That monthly changes in her circled orb, Lest that thy love prove likewise variable."_ Belle replied, glaring down at him… but some could say she was in character, as Juliet is a bit annoyed at Romeo now.

_"What shall I swear by?"_ Luke replied, irritation filling his voice.

They may actually pull this off, I thought as I watched them begin to look at one another. _"Do not swear at all; Or, if thou wilt, swear by thy gracious self, Which is the god of my idolatry, And I'll believe thee."_ Belle replied, leaning down towards him, a sly smile forming on her face.

Uh oh. I knew that look. This wasn't good. In any way, shape or form. _"If my heart's dear love…"_ Luke said, leaning up to Belle….

Then, she shoved him onto the ground roughly.

"And Romeo tragically falls to his death from the balcony. Applause everywhere, no one ever thought of Juliet actually growing a backbone to this kid."

"Yeah, and psychotically pushing the love of her life off a balcony is one way of proving that." Luke growled at her from his position on the floor.

"Clearly" Ashton said from his seat "Neither of you particularly wanted a role in this production either. Next." He barked, pointing at another unsuspecting pair.

I was beginning to get nervous. Everyone else, aside from Belle and Cassie, had pulled off a fairly good Juliet. Now, as the auditions drew to an end, I knew that with Ric by my side, I really had no help in hell for this role.

"Hunter and Dalby. Lucky last." Ashton said snidely, as I stood up, and walked to stand on top of the table.

_"Art thou gone so? love, lord, ay, husband, friend! I must hear from thee every day in the hour,"_ I said sadly, looking down into Ric's eyes, and imagining them to hold every feeling and emotion… the very key to my heart. _"For in a minute there are many days: O, by this count I shall be much in years Ere I again behold my Romeo!" _I continued, reaching a hand down, as if to stroke his face. But to my surprise, Ric grasped it tightly and placed a lingering kiss on the top._"Farewell!"_ Ric said quietly, looking into my eyes. _"I will omit no opportunity That may convey my greetings, love, to thee."_ He sighed against my hand.

_"O think'st thou we shall ever meet again?"_ I said softly, my instinctively reaching for his neck, pulling him closer to me.

_"I doubt it not; and all these woes shall serve For sweet discourses in our time to come." _Ric replied with as much conviction as any Romeo would have.

_"O God,"_ I cried softly _"I have an ill-divining soul! Methinks I see thee, now thou art below, As one dead in the bottom of a tomb: Either my eyesight fails, or thou look'st pale." _I finished, as Ric pulled me into him, his strong arms wrapping themselves around me._  
_  
He pulled away slightly, his hand cupping my chin and pulling my face up to look at him. _"And trust me, love, in my eye so do you: Dry sorrow drinks our blood. Adieu, adieu!"_

I felt him pull away and bound down from the table, shivering from the lack of body heat around me. I shook my head, and looked up to see the class stunned, sitting in silence. Even Ashton didn't have a smart remark for the scene that he had just witnessed.

Pulling myself together as I saw Ric stalk over to a confused Henry and Luke, I walked slowly back to Cass and B, who were sitting there, tears in their eyes.

They too eventually got themselves together, and as we walked out the door to lunch, Cass punched me in the shoulder.

"Ow," I replied, slapping her back "What was that for?"

"For not believing us that you were perfect for Juliet." She replied, before she pinched me.

"That was for slapping me back." she said, sticking out her tongue.

-

_From ancient grudge break to new mutiny, where civil blood makes civil hands unclean._

_-_

AN: Thank you to Tess for being a wonderful proof reader. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. This story seems to want to write itself. And thank you to those who reviewed, you are seriously brilliant.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just borrowing. 

-

**Fortunes Fools**

_Chapter Three_

-

That weekend was possibly the longest in the history of my life. No matter how much I studied for school, read my latest book, or watched my favourite movies, time seemed to take pleasure in ticking by slower than usual.

What made matters worse was Henry's constant questioning about the… emotions, I guess, that had been there between Ric and I. He kept bringing it up, as if I held all the answers. Truth was, I had no idea where any of it had come from. For him at least. For me, it came from the heart. It wasn't Ric Dalby playing Romeo, it was… someone else. Someone sweet, romantic, a knight in shining armour. Someone who could sweep me off my feet, and take me away from the living hell they had provided me for the last five years.

Someone who would make the world as I knew it disappear into a swirling mist of ecstasy.

Of course, I didn't dare tell Henry that. I simply shrugged until he grew so agitated that he threatened to beat the answer out of me. They were empty threats though; Henry would never hurt me, physically anyway.

By Monday morning I had worked myself into a nervous wreck. I hardly slept the night before, and the hours that I had slept were filled with fitful sleep plagued with dreams of forbidden love between two people who appeared to familiar, yet so different.

As I walked across the quad towards Cass and Belle, I knew they could tell immediately of my somber mood.

"What's up M-Girl?" Cassie asked as soon as I reached them.

I could only manage a weak 'meh' in reply.

"You're not still worried about missing out on the role of Juliet, are you?" B asked.

"Maybe" I mumbled shortly.

Cass and B shared a quick look, one that they thought I missed.

"I saw that look." I said quietly.

"What look?" Cass asked innocently.

"The 'she's done it again' look" I replied knowingly.

"I have no idea what you're on about." Belle retorted.

"Yes you do." I said calmly "It's that look you always get whenever I'm like this. When I've worried myself into a state about an assignment or a game or a TV show or… a boy." I finished.

"Okay" Cass finally caved. "You've done it again. No one can compare to you. And we're going to prove it."

"How?" I asked suspiciously.

"Oh don't get like that," Belle said "Ashton has posted the roles."

"Oh." Was all I could manage.

"Yep. That's right. Guess who landed the role of fair Juliet?" Cass said nonchalantly.

"Me?" I asked weakly.

"Of course you did M-Girl." Belle shouted as she pulled me into a tight hug. "Cass and I knew you had it in you all along."

It was as if a weight had been lifted off my shoulder. All my worries, my fears, my reservations…they all vanished. I had this chance, this one shot, at being the one person I always wanted to be. I smiled into Belle's shoulder as I felt Cass wrap her arms around me. It was a moment I would saver, like all moments I shared with my best friends.

Pulling away, I smiled up at them, asking, "Who's playing Romeo?"

Cass and B shared another look that told me everything I needed to know.

"Ric Dalby." I said aloud, voicing my second fear, which was now a reality.

-

"I just don't see how _he _could've possibly got the role. Surely Ashton has some sense, even if it's this tiny miniscule part that screams 'Ric will RUIN the show.' There's got to be something I can do to make Ashton change his mind." I ranted during recess, as Belle and Cassie listened sympathetically, knowing that I just needed to get it out.

-

"How can I work with him?" I asked them later during lunch. It was rhetorical though, I didn't need them to answer, just listen. "He's made it his mission in life to ruin mine. From day one, he's made me crazy. How can I pretend to fall in love with him, when I loathe him." More nodding from Cass and B, who understood exactly where I was coming from.

-

"It's like, the first good thing that's ever happened to me in highschool. These are supposed to be the best years of my life, but they haven't… until now. This was the one thing that would've just, made highschool for. My one memory that I could take away, aside from those with you guys," I quickly said to Cass and Belle who smiled brightly at me as we walked across the quad towards the bus stop "But then it had to go and get ruined too." I said, throwing my hands up in the air dramatically "It's like I just can't win."

-

"There's just nothing for it." I sighed into the phone, "I'll have to give up the part." I said, my heart breaking.

This was where Cassie and Belle finally stepped in.

"Nope, not going to happen." Belle said firmly.

"But…" I began

"Over our dead bodies." Cassie agreed with Belle.

"I…" I tried again.

"End of discussion Matilda Jane Hunter. You're playing Juliet, you're letting me dress you up all pretty like and letting B do your hair. You're going to let yourself shine like the angel you know you are. And you're going to play an angelic Juliet to Ric Dalby's Romeo, with whom you fell in some kind of magical existence with during your audition." Cassie said firmly into the phone.

"Yep." Belle seconded.

I sighed; knowing there was nothing I could say to change their minds once they were set.

"Fine" I agreed finally. "I won't pull out. And I'll be the best Juliet ever." I finished in a monotone voice.

"There you go," B said happily "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

"You try kissing Ric one day and tell me how easy it is for you?" I retorted angrily.

"I forgot about that." Cassie replied instantly "But don't worry. Just imagine it's Leo, and he makes that cute little face at you that he does in the movie, when Claire Danes is dancing."

I can't help but giggle. This is why we're best friends.

"So, shopping tomorrow?" B asked.

"But we have school…" I cried aloud

"Pfft. School will always be there. Whereas, that adorable dress I saw in the window of Myers won't. And we have that party next weekend" Cassie said persuasively.

I caved again. I just can't say no, not when I know they are trying their hardest to get my mind off everything that's about to come.

-

"Well?" I asked as I walked timidly out of the change rooms in Myers to face Belle and Cassie, who had been studying themselves in the large, floor to ceiling mirrors.

While Cassie had chosen a classic, simple black dress that flowed to her knees. Belle had gone for a deep red that hugged her body in all the right places, and was too short for my liking. Together they'd pulled a light pink dress from the rack and shoved it in my face before pointing to a dressing room.

"Try it on" Cassie had said as I began to protest "You'll never know until you try."

While they both looked stunning, I was looking towards the ground, fearful of their scrutiny.

"Behold, the angel that is Matilda Hunter." Cassie said quietly.

"You're a vision M-Girl." Belle said softly, as I heard them walk over to me.

"You really think so?" I asked as I looked up slightly.

Cassie grabbed one hand and she pulled me between Belle and her infront of the mirrors. I looked up fully to see the stark contrast between the three of us. Cassie was a classic beauty donned in midnight mystery, and Belle was a wild vixen in red. I was the pale faced angel in between them.

"How is it that we don't have boyfriends?" I sighed, breaking the silence and sending Cass and B into fits of giggles.

"You're so vain M-Girl." Cassie gasped between laughs.

"I am not" I replied rather obnoxiously.

"No, she's right Cass." B replied as she calmed down. "I look damn HOT in this dress, yet boys go out of their way to avoid me. Why?"

"Because boys are worthless." Cassie replied matter-of-factly. "And we're not people who waste our time, are we girls?"

"Nope." I said confidently.

"We do however, need to buy these dresses." Belle said, confirming my thoughts that we looked amazing.

"Agreed." I said, as I pulled myself away from them and walked back to the change room. "We also need to stuff ourselves with fatty food for lunch." I added before I shut the door to the room, faintly hearing Cassie's reply of "Amen sister."

-

Sitting in the food court, our new purchases safely tucked away as we chatted animatedly while waiting for our Chinese to be ready, an unwelcome sight came into view, and I groaned before putting my head down.

"What's up M-Girl?" Cassie asked.

"Don't look, but the three unmentionables are there. I don't know whether they've seen us or not but whatever you do, under no circumstances are you to turn around." I said strongly, lowering my head even more.

And what did Cass and B have to do? Turn, so they could see for themselves that the unmentionables were here, and could quite possibly threaten to pop this bubble of bliss I'd been living in all day.

"Guys," I said as their heads snapped around to look back at me "I said 'Don't Look'. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"We just wanted to see them for ourselves M-Girl. Take a chill pill." B replied evenly, but the damage had already been done. They were walking towards us, wicked, evil grins plastered on their faces.

"Great." I grumbled into my hands "Just great."

"Well, well, well" Henry said as soon as he was in earshot. "What do we have here?"

Why is it that males can only ever ask dumb rhetorical questions while they are under the impression that it's intelligent?

"I don't know." Luke replied to Henry's rhetorical question "It looks like the witches of Eastwick."

"More like the Charmed ones." Belle bit back, glaring icily at him.

I knew where this was headed, and my head had already begun to hurt in anticipation.

"There's nothing charming about you honey." Luke snapped, as Henry sat down between Cassie and myself.

"Shopping I see." Luke observed from his standing position, as Ric stood awkwardly to the side, unusually standoffish.

"Stocking up for the whore house?" Henry said evenly, raising his eyebrows, which earned him a hard slap across the face from Cassie.

He turned to glare at her, and you could see the heat rising in both their faces.

"You'll pay for that one, you little witch" He said angrily under his breath.

"Bring it on." She replied, looking him in the eyes. "Any day Henry Hunter, I'll take you down."

He let out a sick, hollow laugh as he turned to face me.

"Darling little sister." He said in a sickly sweet voice "I think you should be somewhere else… like, school? What would mother dearest say when I told her you were found here, with Dumb and Dumber?" He finished, indicating towards Belle and Cassie.

"She'd probably ask how you found me, since you were supposed to be at school too." I said, smiling angelically at him while rolling my eyes at his idiocy.

His face darkened and it was like I could hear the storm clouds rolling in, with thunder and lightning as background music on a really bad TV show. Just as he opened his mouth to say something, the unexpected happened (as it generally does).

Ric cut in. He pulled Henry out of the chair and wheeled him over to a corner as Luke followed them. What occurred next looked to be some sort of heated discussion between the three, which ended in Henry shoving Ric and stalking off with Luke in hot pursuit.

There was a line that had been drawn on our battle field long ago. A line that determined the direction of the battles, and the direction of the war. Once crossed, it was irreversible, and could not be undone. Henry, with his cruel comments, had just blasted across that line, with no troops in tow.

"That… pig…" Cassie seethed "Has no shame."

Her fists were clenched in tight balls, and her face was glowing red, as if she was going to spontaneously combust at any stage. And she could. Henry had wounded her, as he always managed to do. While their jokes were all directed at me, he took unusual pleasure in focusing all his cruel comments towards Cassie.

She never showed how much it really got to her though; she always hid behind a mask she'd created for herself. I guess we were all a little guilty of that concerning what these boys had put us through.

Taking one of her balled hands in mine, I eventually felt it relax as I squeezed it comfortingly.

"You know he's worthless. Don't waste your time on him." I said quietly, as Belle nodded beside me.

"Cass, he's just doing it to get this reaction out of you." Belle continued, bumping her hip against Cassie's in a manner that said 'Are you okay?'

She broke out into a small grin before bumping B back.

"And you know what makes events like that even better?" Belle said mysteriously.

"What?" I replied, grinning at them.

"The fact that we're in a shopping centre, with every single clothing shop at our beck and call." Belle said gleefully as she pulled Cassie and I up with her, our lunch order forgotten, ready once again, to take on the Mall.

It was only later, during a coffee stop to feed our caffeine addiction, did I realise that Ric had done a decent thing, stopping Henry before he said, or did, anything else. The thought came and went, however, when Cassie pointed out the cute guys that had been eyeing us for the last ten minutes, and it wouldn't be until later during the week, that I'd remember the noble deed of Ric Dalby.

-

_From forth the fatal loins of these two foes a pair of star-crossed lovers that their life_

-

AN: Thanks to Tess, for reading through it. Thanks to those who reviewed. This story is my fave to write at the moment, easiest as well. Anyhow, hope you liked this one!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Enjoy.

-

**Fortunes Fools**

_Chapter Four_

-

"Here sweetie" B said, handing me a little cup of heaven, a.k.a. Mocha coffee from Gloria Jeans. "Drink this and you'll feel well, awake." She said, with her eyes shut.

Yawning, I smiled at our routine before bringing the cup to my lips, savouring every moment of bliss it provided me with.

Cassie smirked knowingly next to Belle, as she drank her morning mix of berries from Boost Juice.

"Go on," I groaned, taking another drink from the cup "Say it. You know you want to."

"Coffee's going to kill you." Cass replied in a very singsong voice.

"We've all gotta go somehow." Belle replied darkly, taking another sip of her jumbo, full strength cappuccino. "She's so chirpy in the morning." She muttered under her breath to me, as I smiled sympathetically at her.

Belle was not a morning person, and fully resented Ashton for deeming weekend rehearsal's compulsory for a month. Standing outside the schools auditorium at eight on a Saturday morning waiting for the demonic Ashton to rear it's ugly head was not somewhere I imagined Belle wanted to be. It's not somewhere I even wanted to be either, but it was the commitment we'd all made.

So here we were, waiting in the brisk morning air, for the evil to commence.

Ten minutes later, Ashton finally came stumbling up the stairs, swaying slightly when he came to a halt infront of the huge doors.

B and Cass giggled beside me, but I just rolled my eyes and pulled my backpack up. Seeing Ashton like this, it made me realise that this play was well and truly doomed from the start. Two leads that detest one another and a drunken director equals artistic suicide.

On the bright, yet dim side, Cass had actually landed the job of creating costumes for the cast, not to mention make-up and hair for all performances, and had sworn she was going to make me into a Princess for the part.

Now who could refuse pampering and looking all around stunning all the time? Not me. Call me vain if you will, but I'm a sucker for looking beautiful!

It took the entire cast and crew (which was basically our drama class, with a few tag-a-longs) a further twenty minutes to have fully gathered, the last ones to arrive were, of course, Henry, Luke and Ric, who strutted through the doors looking like they'd just woken up.

I giggled as I watched them walk down the isle, remembering Cher's line in _Clueless, _"And we're supposed to swoon? I don't think so!" Who, in their right mind, would actually swoon over them, I pondered, as Luke and Henry passed, exchanging glances and unpleasantness with Belle and Cass.

I thought Ric was about to open his mouth, but, what happened next, well, no one saw that coming. Never in a million years.

Ric Dalby stopped dead in his tracks and set himself down in the seat… right next to… me.

Jaws dropped everywhere, nervous glances were exchanged, worried looks that the play would be over before it began, and most importantly… the hottest piece of gossip was created in that very moment.

Henry and Luke shared a confused, hurt look between glancing back towards Ric, waiting for an explanation. I met Cass and B's eyes before turning my head sideways, looking, it appeared, at the profile of Ric's face. Seconds melded into minutes, which seemed to me to last hours, until finally, Ric turned his head and looked back at me.

A small, unassuming smile formed on his face, which I didn't expect. I expected something along the lines of his evil smirk that I always wanted to smack off his face when I saw him, but not this. There was something almost, gentle about it.

Cass, who was sitting on the other side of me, nudged me gently, which prompted me to remember my initial intentions.

Clearing my throat, utterly aware that everyone's eyes were on us, I said finally "Uh, why are you sitting there?"

"Dude, what the HELL is going on?" Henry yelled from behind him.

"Yeah." Luke added lamely.

Sighing, Ric sat further into his seat, signaling that he had no intention on moving. "I just figured,' he began, looking between me and the boys "That since we have to do this, Matilda and I may as well sit together, so we don't have to yell at one another across the room."

Huh. Who'd have thought it was that simple an explanation?

No one, apparently.

"Yeah right." B said defensively from the other side of Cassie.

"As if we'd believe anything that comes out of your mouth" Cass added in "Do we need to refresh your memory of all the cruel stunts you've pulled over the years?" She finished, glaring between the three of them.

"Thanks all the same, but I wouldn't want you refreshing anything on me." Henry spat back, as Luke let out a low growl of anger.

And not for the first time in the last decade, Ric stepped in before it all got too out of hand.

"Enough. This is how it is. We can't fight it, but we can work with it. So I'm staying here. You can either sit with us, or go away." He finished firmly, crossing his arms across his chest to reiterate the fact.

With a voice of reason and understand, who'd have thought that too?

Grunting their reply, Henry and Luke sat down on the other side of Ric, but continued to sulk as he searched through his bag for something or other.

"Just like cavemen. Can't formulate full sentences, and always following the leader." I heard B whisper to Cass, who covered her mouth to stop the giggle from escaping.

I whirled around to stare at them. "Ric's right. We have to live with this." I said sternly, as Cass and Belle's eyes widened. "Can we please just try and get through this, even if it's just for me, and my one shot at the role of a lifetime?" I said softly, my eyes pleading with them.

Their own eyes softened when they saw this.

"Anything for you M-Girl." Cass replied, pulling me into a hug.

-

"_But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun." _Ric read next to me, actually sounding as if an angel had appeared at a window, and taken his heart, just like that. The read through had gone fairly well… so far. Henry and Luke had been given actual roles, which had kept them somewhat occupied, while Cassie was next to me, randomly shoving drawings of potential dresses in my face. And Belle… well, she'd fallen asleep as soon as we began reading.

"See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O, that I were a glove upon that hand, That I might touch that cheek!" Ric said, his eyes locking with mine, as I whispered "Aye me" unable to look away from his gaze.

Ric opened his mouth to speak once more, but Ashton yelled, "STOP" before we could go any further.

Our eyes snapped towards the front, where he was sitting on the stage. Slurring slightly, he said, "This needs to be acted out on the stage." He said loudly, motioning with his hands that Ric and I should come up onto the stage.

Ric stood up, and Cassie practically shoved me out of my seat and towards the stage. Butterflies were beginning to flutter around my nervous stomach, as I wrung my hands together, trying to stop them from shaking. I'd never actually performed on a real stage before, not with this big a role. And being Juliet to Ric's Romeo… well, I was never sure how it would work out.

"Where's you copy of the play?" Ric asked as he offered his hand to help me onto the stage.

Tentatively I took it, and he gripped it tightly as I answered "I don't need one, I've known all the lines since I was 11, and Dad bought me home a copy…" I trailed off and blushed, realising that Ric was still holding my hand securely in his. Easing it out of his grip, we stood awkwardly in the middle of the stage as Cassie and Belle whistled up at me and made me blush even more.

"Okay." the Demon said, "This is the deal. Juliet has come out of her window…" He began, before Luke interrupted him.

"The window scene has been over done sir," He yelled from the back "We need something new and different… unique."

"I can't believe I'm actually about to say this" Belle said "But I agree with Lucas."

"It needs to be edgier, like the Leo and Claire version, but not." Cassie threw in, as Henry said "Articulate too, so thank god Cassie isn't in it, she has trouble stringing a sentence together."

"Excuse me Henry? I'm not the one who almost cried during our year eight performance of…" Cassie began to yell angrily, before, thankfully, Ashton cut them off.

"Okay. You lot want edgier? Then you work together on setting the scene." He smirked evilly at them.

"But…" Cassie began to protest

"Sir…" Henry said pleadingly.

"That decision is final. A week Monday, that's when I want the new setting for the play on my desk." Ashton snarled at them.

There was a chorus of groans from the back row, as Belle and Cassie glared at Henry and Luke, who glared back. The feelings were definitely mutual.

"Right." Ashton said, turning to address Ric and myself. "Just… improvise for now." He said, collapsing into a chair.

"Uh huh." I said, turning around and walking to the middle of the stage.

I sat down, tucking my legs under me and looked up to the ceiling, as if I was gazing to the heavens. Ric followed my lead, as he stood over to my right, appearing to hide in the shadows, listening as I spoke the words he longed to hear.

Taking in a deep breath, I uttered the words that were forever etched in my mind. _"O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Capulet."_

From the corner, Ric's soft voice came over me like the wind. _"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?"_

Sighing, I stretched my legs out infront of me, and looked directly out towards the audience.

"_'Tis but thy name that is my enemy; Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face, nor any other part belonging to a man."_ I bit my lip here, and decided to break eye contact with the audience. Standing up, I walked towards the left side of the stage, twirling an imaginary flower between my hands.

"_O, be some other name! What's in a name? That which we call a rose"_ I said, holding it up to the audience _"By any other name would smell as sweet;"_ I smelt in the rose, breathed in its scent. _"So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd, retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title."_

Throwing out my arms on a sudden impulse, I cried to the audience _"Romeo, doff thy name, and for that name which is no part of thee take all myself."_

I heard Ric suck in his breath, and without thinking I spun on my heels to face him as he came out of the shadows slowly, pausing on the other side of the stage.

His head was down, maybe he didn't want to look at me, maybe it was part of the imaginary world we'd created around us. Softly his words filtered across to me. _"I take thee at thy word: call me but love, and I'll be new baptized;" _He paused here, walking closer, and meeting my eyes with a loving gaze_. "Henceforth I never will be Romeo."_

I turned away from the strength of his gaze, deciding that my Juliet would be innocent. _"What man art thou that thus bescreen'd in night so stumblest on my counsel?"_ I said, walking away from him as he tried to come closer towards me.

"Cut to the chase." Someone from the class yelled, which created a ripple of laughed. Not missing a beat, Ashton replied "Another job you four."

More groaning.

Ric, taking in the advice of the class, skipped half the page, and pulled me close, against his body. Wrapping his arms tightly around my waist, he secured me in his embrace before he continued.

"_With love's light wings did I o'er-perch these walls;"_ He said softly, one of his hands gently tracing circles on my hip. _"For stony limits cannot hold love out, And what love can do that dares love attempt;"_ I met his gaze, as he expressed _"Therefore thy kinsmen are no let to me."_

While Ric had been speaking, I'd grabbed handfuls of his t-shirt, to avoid the feeling of his firm muscles. But now, I reached one hand up to his face, cradling his cheek in my palm. He closed his eyes, savouring the feel, as I murmured _"If they do see thee, they will murder thee."_

If possible, Ric pulled me tighter against his body, as he whispered against my hand _"Alack, there lies more peril in thine eye"_ Here, he mirrored my action, bringing his own hand up to cup my cheek, his thumb rubbing the side of my neck_. "Than twenty of their swords: look thou but sweet, And I am proof against their enmity." _He finished, his hands remaining on my waist and cheek.

I sucked in my breath as I finally gave into the feeling of our bodies melting into one another. The feel of his chest against my hand, against my own, the feeling of being wrapped tight in his embrace, as if he were protecting me from the evils of the world.

I sighed as I pulled away from his hand, putting my head on his chest, letting his hand stroke my hair softly. _"I would not for the world they saw thee here." _I mumbled into his chest, putting my arms around him, hugging him to me.

Moments later I felt his hand tilt my head towards his. His hand under my chin, I looked into his eyes, suddenly realising they were a clear blue, the colour of the sky after a storm. I closed my eyes momentarily, becoming lost in a dream with my very own Romeo. I felt Ric lean down closer towards me; I felt his breath on my lips. He was there, my Romeo. He was stealing my heart.

I snapped away from his embrace, an awkward silence forming as the audience that had been captivated waited to see the outcome.

Walking slowly away from Ric's confused gaze, I turned away and said, "There really isn't any need for a kiss there. We haven't established a setting yet so we really don't want to get ahead of ourselves by assuming that kissing would be accepted in that time period." I trailed off, knowing that I was rambling to avoid the awkwardness of the situation.

"Lunch." Ashton said, unfazed by the events that had just occurred infront of him.

Rubbing my head, I slowly made my way over to Cassie and Belle, thankful that the boys had already made a quick exit.

"Wow M-Girl." B exclaimed as I reached them.

"Huh?" I replied, partly confused, partly not feeling so well any more.

"You're going to blow them away." Cassie said slowly, as she watched me dive into my bag for panadol. "You okay hon?" She asked

Flashing them a grin, I said "Yeah, just got a headache from the lights." Before swallowing two pills.

"And you call yourself a good actress." Belle reprimanded.

I just shrugged at them, but their faces stayed concerned for the rest of the day.

-

_Whose misadventured piteous overthrows, doth with their death bury their parents' strife._

-

AN: Thanks to Tess for proof reading. Hope you guys liked it, we're getting into the nitty gritty now. Fun, ay? Thanks for reviewing guys!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

-

-

**Fortunes Fools**

_Chapter Five_

-

Looking up to the ceiling of my room, I felt Cassie shift beside me. It was not the first time we'd ended up like this, lying with our heads together facing the ceiling, just talking about everything and nothing in particular.

"I've got it." Cassie said, sitting up and turning to face Belle and I.

"Got what?" I asked, rolling fully over to my belly and looking at Cass in confusion.

"The setting of the play." She replied, clapping her hand together as she stood up and bounced over to my computer. I looked towards Belle, clarifying that Cass was, in fact, the only person who understood what she was on about.

I pushed myself up from my lying position and walked over to Cassie, leaning on her shoulder as she pulled up a web browser and typed in a few simple commands. Within moments we were looking at website advertising Schoolies Cruises. I raised an eyebrow, as I looked to Belle who, by the looks of her facial expression, also shared my query.

"Darling," She said, patting Cass on the shoulder "We're not even in year 12 yet. Schoolies can wait oh say, another six months."

"No," Cass replied, exasperated "For the setting." She repeated, spinning around to face Belle and I. "On a luxury liner, like the Titanic, but not, and without that whole _sinking_ thing." She continued, shrugging off the huge disaster that was the Titanic.

"Think about it." She said as she stood up and pushed Belle and I back onto the bed "The richest kind of kids, on a Luxury Liner, so huge that it can house both households."

"Good use of intertextuality." I interrupted, but Cass shushed me as she went on.

"What would you do if you were completely rich, completely bored and stuck on a floating home in the middle of the ocean? You'd abuse every privilege you ever had, and more. Well, Romeo would wouldn't he? Imagine it…" Cassie said, adopting a story tellers voice. "Romeo and his best mate Mercutio living the good life thanks to the good graces of his excellent parents. Then, one night across a dance floor, he sees the angel Juliet. They dance, and he falls… fast. So does she. After living a very sheltered, innocent life, Romeo is everything her mother and nurse warned her about… and completely irresistible." Cassie finished dramatically, sitting back in the chair, obviously satisfied with her speech.

"Remind me to get you into public speaking if you don't make it in fashion." I said mockingly.

"Well, I'm sold." Belle replied.

I laughed next to her, "Of course you are. It involved sex, drugs and rock 'n' roll, you'd be sold on anything that involved those three things."

"Hey," Belle replied, pushing me back onto the bed as I laughed harder.

"Besides," I continued "Why are 'both households' on a boat together any way?"

"They live in the same city, can't we just use that concept and run with it?" Cassie replied, obviously not caring about the finer details.

"Ric is built to be that kind of Romeo." Cassie said offhandedly.

"Yeah, but I'm not that kind of Juliet." I sighed from my position on the bed.

"You could be any kind of Juliet M-Girl." Cass replied confidently. "You've just gotta believe in yourself."

"And tonight is the perfect opportunity for a trial run." Belle said mischeviously.

"Tonight…" I repeated dumbly

"Is James Gregsons party. The social event of the season… with hoards of alcohol and underage drinking. It should be fun, and we'll get you in character and all will be peachy keen jellybean. You can even try you're Juliet out on James, because it's harmless."

"Oh James," Cass sighed "What a waste of the finest of fine."

"But at least he's great to perve on guys with." B reminded her, as they both nodded their head knowingly.

As I leant up onto my elbows, I considered everything before replying "Okay, a trial run. But you've gotta come up with an alternative in case I can't pull it off."

Cass clapped her hands together in delight before standing up and walking over to my wardrobe. She pulled out the pink dress that they'd convinced me to buy and turned to face me.

"But," She began in a voice I knew could only mean no good, "You've gotta give yourself fully over to the character. She may be on the innocent side, but Juliet knows how to use her…. everything… to her advantage. So, we may need to make some, adjustments."

Groaning, I fell back onto my bed as Cassie and Belle both smirked at me.

I knew they would get their way no matter the amount of protesting I gave, so… I caved, and let them have their own way. It's easier to give Cassie and Belle their own way than it is to fight with them.

"Fine, I'll be your minion." I finally replied.

"Not our minion. Our… protégé."

-

"Uh…" I said as I walked out of the bathroom. "Are you guys sure this…"

"Looks fine." Cass cut me off from her position infront of my vanity.

I half smiled as I tugged the dress down, trying to get I to cover at least half of my thighs.

"And would you quit doing that?" Belle snapped from her position next to Cassie "We've told you, it's not too short to leave nothing to the imagination, but it's not too long that it kills the imagination either." She finished, grinning wickedly at my reflection.

My pretty, soft, knee length, pink angel dress was now completely transformed much like I was. What was left of the dress was a sleeveless, low cut, tight fitting mini dress, the bottom hem jagged and torn, giving it a 'grunge' feel, Cass had informed me.

In place of my usual neutral make-up that covered my eyes were darkly lined smokey eyes. A coat of shimmer lip-gloss covered my lips. "Your eyes are stunning" B had said "And this sets them off. You need to have all the focus there, and not on your lips. Not when you're this kind of Juliet."

My hair was a tangled mess of curls that reached just below my shoulder. "Wild one" Cass and B had said in unison, before sighing happily at their handiwork. The last thing had been my dress, which slipped om over my head easily, but gave me no self confidence what-so-ever.

Which left me here, standing behind Cassie and Belle, who were adding the finishing touches to their immaculate make-up. Cassie, the classic beauty in black, and Belle, the vixen in red. Together, they turned around and grabbed their bags and shoved me towards the door before I could protest any more.

"We're going to blow them away." Cass said happily as we marched down the stairs.

-

I shivered a little as I stepped out of Cassie's car and shut the door lightly behind me. The night was amazingly warm for a spring evening, but I still couldn't shake the cold feeling I had, especially in the little amount of clothing I was in. I tugged on the hem one final time before B swatted my hand away, shooting me a glare as we walked up the footpath.

"Stop it." She hissed at me "You look fine."

"Funny," I shot back "I feel like a whore."

"Well you don't look like one." Cassie said as intervened. Belle and I had a tendancy to snap at one another when either of us was on edge. Tonight was just another example. And Cass, well, she was always the peacemaker. Sometimes, that girl was too nice for her own good. "You look beautiful. Hi James." She said brightly as she stepped through the open doorway and gave James a huge hug.

"My, my, my" James said as he stood back, looking the three of us up and down "Are you three drama queens trying to steal my show?" He asked.

"Always James, always." I replied happily as he pulled me into a tight hug, just as he had done with Cassie.

"Well, in that case," He replied as he let go of me "You three are the only minx's I know who could pull it off. Come on, there's nibbles and drinks out the back." He said, motioning for us to follow him.

No one could throw a party like James. He often had his house to himself on weekends, as his parents jet-setted across the world, and had become designated party thrower during the very early stages of year eleven. There was never a lack of alcohol on stand, nor was there a lack of music, seating, or dark places for dark deeds.

As we stepped out into the backyard, instead of noticing how many people were there, or how much alcohol was available, or what song was playing, or who was missing with another certain whom, I saw one thing, and one alone.

Ric.

He was standing across the other side of the yard, one arm leaning against the fence, the other holding a drink in his hand. He was standing with a huge group of guys, who were obviously laughing at some lame attempt at a joke one of them had made. Henry and Luke were in hysterics, doubled over clutching their stomachs, their drinks splashing everywhere.

Instead of laughing, like his best friends were, he was watching me. Waiting for me to watch him. Waiting for his chance to look me in the eyes, waiting for the chance to read my soul.

But I wouldn't give him that chance. I'd met his eyes once, and been scared by the information I'd been privy to see. I wasn't going to go back there again. Not when I had another choice.

Instead, I looked towards B, who was walking back over to me with two Cruisers in hand.

"Here." She said as she handed me one. I proceeded to skull the entire thing in one go, as Belle and Cass' eyes grew wide in fear.

"No Matilda." Cass said sternly "Do not go there."

"Why not?" I said incredulously, as I walked towards the alcohol, looking for something stronger, "Tonight's just a game anyway"

The need to feel something other than his eyes on me consumed me quickly. I found a bottle of Vokda and pulled it out of the iced tub, walking over to a group of girls I knew from school and sitting down, preparing a round of shots.

I needed to feel something, anything else. Something other than that small spark of desire… that I was beginning to feel… for him.

-

What could've been several minutes, or several hours… but what I knew for sure was too many drinks later, I felt a pair of arms lift my from my position at the strip poker table. I struggled momentarily, but I began to feel my stomach fight with me, and realised that, anything about to happen could not be good.

"Heyyyyy" I moaned, "HEYYYY. Pull over. We can't go driving any more. I'm going to be sick."

"I know" A voice replied gruffly from below.

"It's okay sweetie" An angelic voice cut in.

"Am I dead?" I said, trying to lean up, but the world started spinning, I groaned and gave up any attempt to fight.

"That's right." The gruff voice said from below. "Just stay still, we're almost there."

I closed my eyes willing the sky to stop spinning, and the very bad feelings in my stomach to go far, far away from me.

What seemed like hours after, I heard doors slamming and something cold being put all over my face.

"Go away." I said oh so maturely, before I felt my stomach lurch.

My head hurt so much and was spinning so much, that I didn't realise what was happening until it was almost over. My hands were on a cool china toilet bowl, and the contents of my stomach had emptied themselves into the toilet.

The strangest thing was that there was no hair matted to my wet face, like I expected there to be. And there was a soothing voice behind me, and a hand rubbing circles softly on my back, another hand pulling the hair away from my face.

"Why'd you do that to yourself?" I hear someone say from behind me.

Now conscious it enough to know the owner of that voice, I whipped around and slumped back against the wall, cringing at the slight pain my sudden movement caused, then groaning from the headache I'd just given myself.

Rubbing my head gently, I looked up and finally met his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" I attempted to growl at him, but my voice was hoarse and it barely came out.

He smiled that little smile that was beginning to annoy the crap out of me, and passed me a bottle of water before he stood up, and leant against the bathroom door.

"Belle and Cassie came and got me."

I laughed shortly at this, before groaning realising that anything I did, any movement I made was going to hurt like hell.

"As if." I said, and the words came out stronger this time.

He laughed, much like I had done moments before, as he walked over and crouched down, so our eyes were level, our heads almost touching.

"Believe it. They said you said that only Romeo could remove you from your losing position at Strip Poker. So they found me, because I'm Romeo, right?"

"Hardly" I scoffed, not knowing what else to do. This had all become to weird for words, and I was fairly sure I was going to forget this conversation by the next morning, but why should I break a perfect record now, and start being nice to Ric?

Answer, because he was being nice to me.

And I wanted to know why, so I asked.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I said innocently, shifting sideways and inviting him to sit in the space next to me.

He looked at the space suspiciously before sighing heavily and sitting down next to me. He looked at me still though; his eyes never left mine.

"Why shouldn't I be nice to you…" he began, but I had to cut him off there.

"Shall I list them for you… there was that one time…" But his hand was covering my mouth, his eyes were smiling at me, dancing in unison with my own, which were locked in his.

"You fascinate me Matilda Hunter. You're the total opposite of Cassie and Belle, you don't have the bite that they have, but you're still not afraid to speak your mind, especially when it's something your passionate about, like the play." He paused here, and took his hand off my mouth waiting for my reaction.

I was too stunned to speak. Eric Dalby had just complimented me, more than once. I pinched myself, making sure that everything was real.

And he just laughed beside me.

"You have these little quirks that you do. You make a face when you don't agree with Cassie or Belle, or you bite your lip when you're reading a book that is really good. You tap your foot when you're in exams, and you bite the ends of your pen when you're bored in class."

I raised an eyebrow at him; "You do that when you're suspicious too." He said.

"Are you stalking me?" I asked him slowly, thinking that he'd gone crazy.

He laughed and ran a hand through his dark hair. "No, no way. You're brother would flip his lid." He said, as he shuffled closer to me "It's just…" he said, cupping my chin and pulling my face closer towards him "You just…." My eyes we're closing, I was lost in the moment, lost in the feeling, drowning in whatever Ric was making me feel, or whatever the alcohol was doing to me.

His breath was hot on my lips, his hands sending jolts of electricity down my arms, throughout my body, and I wondered how I could've lived without feeling this kind of… wonderful.

It was like everything that had happened, everything that had come between us had vanished, and we were left standing naked with one another, ready to bare our souls.

My stomach didn't seem to agree with my mind, and just as our lips were about to touch, I felt it lurch again, and pulled away quickly, heaving into the toilet bowl.

The last thing I remember was Ric's arms pulling me tight against him, holding me safe from harm. Then, there was blackness.

-

_The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love, And the continuance of their parents' rage._

_-_

_AN:_ Thanks to Tess for being an awesome proof reader. And to all those who reviewed, hopefully this is just as good.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Enjoy guys :D

-

**Fortunes Fools**

_Chapter Six_

-

"Oh god." I groaned as I rolled over in bed, pulling the quilt up, sheltering my fragile eyes from the harsh sunlight.

"Morning sunshine." A voice boomed from behind me.

"God turn it down." I moaned, as I shoved a pillow over my head, burying myself under it.

"Sorry sunshine, but you've gotta face the music today." Cassie said brightly as she pulled open the blinds letting the bight, oh so annoying sunlight in.

"Why?" I groaned, "Why does this world hate me so?"

"Because you decided to get totally shit faced last night." Belle said bluntly from the corner, sunglasses covering her eyes from the evil sunlight.

Oh god. I did. And that's about the extent of what I remember.

"Please, please tell me I didn't do anything extremely embarrassing or stupid or monumentally wrong." I pleaded with Cassie and Belle, sitting up a little too quickly, making the world spin again.

"Yep." Belle said brightly, as Cassie shot her a glare, "But we'd be lying." She added, smirking at me as I groaned, disappearing under my quilt once more.

"Do I wanna know the details?" I murmured quietly, slightly peeping out of the covers.

"Should we tell her about the part where she began leading a game of strip poker…" Belle began, obviously enjoying the situation I was in.

"B no." Cassie said, anxious for something not to come out.

"What?" I asked, ever so slightly intrigued by B's knowledge of my night.

"Why not?" She asked Cassie, ignoring me completely.

"You just can't." She said, pleading with her eyes to keep whatever it was silent.

"Yes, I can."

"Yes, she can."

"There was also the part where you were calling for Romeo to take you away from the poker table…" B began as Cassie sank into my beanbag, her head in her hands.

"And?" I asked, not fully understanding the meaning of what she said.

"Which led to Ric holding your hair back while you threw up in the toilet." Belle said finally.

My head was right back under that quilt, as I silently screamed at my stupidity.

"Why, why did you let her tell me that?" I said to Cassie after I finally surfaced.

"I tried to tell you M-Girl, but you just wouldn't listen to me. Much like last night." She sighed from her position.

"Was it really bad?" I asked finally, biting my lip, something I always did when I was nervous.

"We don't know. Ric came and got you, took you into the bathroom, then came out an hour later with you passed out in his arms. He told us he was going to take you home, and that he'd meet us here. When we got here, he brought you up to your room and told us to call him in the morning so he could make sure you were okay, then he left." Cassie said, as if it were all a natural occurrence.

"So basically he acted as if he cared all night, and he'll ridicule and mock the hell out of me on Monday." I sighed dramatically, as Belle opened her mouth to speak, but I cut her off, saying "And there's an hour of time in which neither of you know what happened, right? So anything could have happened then." I finished, sinking in to my bed in horror, for what seemed to be the millionth time that morning.

"Oh I don't think he'll be doing much mocking." Belle said, as if she knew something important that I had skipped over.

"Huh?" I asked, completely confused.

"Oh now really, lets not go here again." Cassie said, shaking her head at Belle who was grinning evilly.

"We're not going to do this again." I said stubbornly, "Just tell me."

"You'll regret it" Cassie said under her breath as Belle began to speak.

"We have a theory." Belle started, as Cassie corrected her.

"You have a theory." She said, stressing the you.

"I have a theory." Belle said again, poking her tongue out at Cassie.

"And that theory is…?" I asked, hoping we'd get to a point some time in the next century.

"That Ric is into you… in a very big way." Belle said, smiling broadly.

I laughed at her, as much as I could without my head aching and my body hurting.

"Yeah right." I said finally, after my laughter had subsided. "Eric Dalby actually having feelings other than utter hatred and disgust for me? As if." I stated, crossing my arms as if I wasn't going to take any more discussion.

"And how would you explain his most recent behaviour Matilda?" Belle began, obviously not willing to back down. "Is he just going with the whole 'Oh I'm sorry for being a complete and utter git since the beginning of highschool but lets forget it all and be friends' approach? He's a guy M-Girl… I highly doubt it. He's after one thing, and he's made it painfully obvious."

"And you agree?" I said, looking at Cassie angrily.

She sighed before coming over and climbing into bed next to me, a movement that B followed.

"Maddie, come on. You know he's been acting really weird lately, what else explains it?" Cassie said softly from next to me.

"He finally grew a…" I started, but Cassie covered my mouth.

"The audition scene, the almost kiss, the whole thing last night, not to mention just about any other time we've had… altercations with them, he's been completely silent, unless he's stopped Luke or Henry from saying something awful." Cassie said looking at me thoughtfully.

"Explain the fact that every moment he's spent with you this term, he hasn't been cruel or mean. The fact that he always has this look in his eyes as he watches you, that this smile always forms on his face when you do something in class." Belle said, putting an arm around me as she watched my face crumble.

"What am I going to do?" I asked softly, to no one in particular.

"Figure out how you feel about him." Cass replied gently, placing an arm around me too.

"It wasn't supposed to be this complicated…" I said softly, confused about how my whole world could be falling down around me.

"Things never are." Belle said quietly.

-

"What do I do?" I muttered nervously at the end of lunch to Cassie and Belle.

"What do you mean?" Cassie replied distractedly.

"With Ric. What do I do?" I asked, wringing my hands together, fretting about how close drama was.

"How about you just act normal?" Belle said "Cass and I called him and said you were okay, but out of it as far as Saturday night was concerned."

"That's all well and good, but how about the part I do remember, like you spilling the beans on his crush on me the DAY AFTER?"

I was beginning to get a little panicky here. Belle and Cassie were acting as if what could possibly be the weirdest, biggest news of my life was unimportant in the general scheme of things.

Which is so wasn't.

In the distance, the bell rang loudly, signaling that it was time to go to class.

Or to jump off a cliff.

"Stop being so melodramatic M-Girl" B said from beside me as I moped along.

"Everything will be just fine." Cassie agreed with her.

If only I shared their faith.

"Shut up" Ashton boomed. The entire class fell silent, intimidated by his anger.

"Thank you." He snapped, before walking up onto the stage. "_Romeo and Juliet_, set on a cruise ship?" He asked, looking towards Cassie, Belle, Luke and Henry.

"Don't look at us, we only agreed because there were drugs and sex involved, and none of that crappy language." Henry said as he shuddered, and Cass leant over to wack him in the arm.

"Hey" He replied as he shrank away from her.

"Sir, it's brilliant really." Cassie replied, ignoring Henry and standing up.

"We wanted a present setting, one that hadn't already been done. We could've set it in like, Sydney or something at a Debutante ball, but please, as if the audience coming to see this could relate. We've all seen Hollywood movies about Rich kids with nothing to do, and I just thought the cruise ship would keep it contained, or something." Cassie said, pausing before she dropped the bombshell.

"Besides, Ric is perfect for the messed up teenager Romeo that's into drugs and money and all the modern stuff. And M-Girl… I mean, Maddie, well, she'll be able to pull of any kind of Juliet you give her. But this one… with the sexual tension and the dancing and the love… Maddie and Ric will produce enough heat between them to…" She trailed off as I glared at her.

Way to keep everything that happened this weekend on the low Cassie.

"Well, it won't be me on stage acting this crap out so go for it." The demon spat, as he took a long drink from his 'water' bottle.

"I resent that you think its crap." Cassie said indignantly "At least this way the younger kids won't be falling asleep because they don't understand anything being said."

"No, they'll be falling off their seats when Maddie comes out in something like the was wearing on Saturday night." Luke said as he laughed.

Oh the horror… did Lucas Holden just accidentally admit to perving on me? Could this day get any worse?

"I'm in." Ric said gruffly from his position a few seats away from me.

Guh.

"Fine." I sighed, as I sank further into my seat, hoping the world would swallow me whole. "We'll do it Cassie's way. But just so everyone knows, I'm opposed to the idea of screwing around with classic Shakespeare, and also, I think we'll be laughed right off stage."

"Are you kidding?" Belle said, "With the sexual tension you and Dalby have, everyone will stick it out just to see how it ends!"

"They both die B." I said softly, knowing she wouldn't want to be embarrassed.

"Right, but how it ends between you and Ric, that's something we don't know," She said, winking at me, as I groaned and, if possible, moved further into my seat.

"Right" Ashton yelled "Extra rehearsal for you six then." He finished, turning back to whatever he'd been doing.

"Us six?" Henry cried "But why? We're not even in the stupid play."

"Because you, sunny boy are responsible for the plot. And the setting. And from now on, you and her" He said, as he pointed towards Cassie "have complete control of the play. Shared directing, and such. Get it?"

Henry knew better than to fight with Ashton, so he simply gave him the finger when he turned his back, then turned to glare at Cassie, who was sitting in a slightly shocked state.

"This afternoon. You're place." She said finally, pointing to me.

"Huh?" I replied, completely confused by her statement.

"We need to start rehearsing." She said firmly, before standing up and walking towards the boys, obviously about to tell them the same thing.

"She's gone mad." I said, looking towards B who was still looking smug.

"You and Ric are gunna do it." She said, not phased at all by how her cruel taunting might affect say, me.

"They boys are in." Cassie cut in as she sat back down.

"Yeah, like you gave them another choice." I muttered under my breath.

Everything was getting so out of hand. _Romeo and Juliet _wasn't about sex, or drugs, or anything that modern teenagers can relate to. Who cared whether they understood it or not, it wasn't just about the language either. There were actions and movements that could emphasise the play so much more than the words.

Maybe they were what I was going to have to rely on to make this play work.

I sighed, and resigned myself to my fate. This afternoon was going to be hell.

-

"He gets a gun, right?" Henry said as he lounged back in a chair in our den.

"What is it with your obsession with guys and guns?" Cassie said as she opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water "Are you making up for something else you might be lacking in?" she finished suggestively.

"I'm very well endowed, I'll have you know." Henry began, but was cut off by Cassie's laugh.

"I was talking about brain cells." She smirked towards him, but he was up already, striding towards her.

Pinning her against the now closed fridge door, he leant down and whispered something unintelligible in her ear. When he pulled away, her face was flushed light pink, and she couldn't look anyone in the eyes. Henry simply sauntered away before saying, "Shouldn't we get started, or something?"

Because as if Henry would tell us what he'd whispered into Cass' ear. That would mean we're actually sharing something as a group and we couldn't have that.

"Whatever" I mumbled "Which scene would you like us to start with Henry?" I snapped at him.

"I have an idea." Luke said before Henry had a chance to reply.

"Well, there is a first time for everything." Belle said aloud.

"Yeah, like people actually liking you. Oh wait, hell has to freeze over before that happens." Luke retorted angrily.

"Can we try and not get into an argument every three seconds." I said tiredly, "Luke, what's your idea?"

"Maybe we could begin at the end, and a narrator could kind of, tell the story from scene to scene?" He said, rather timidly, as if afraid of Belle's reaction.

Cassie was the first to say something.

"I like it. It's got spunk."

"But won't everyone know how it ends then?" Henry asked.

Cassie wacked his arm for the second time that day. Obviously she'd recovered from their little chat a couple of minutes ago. "Anyone who's anyone knows that Romeo and Juliet die at the end of the play. It's like the most known ending ever."

"Right." Henry quipped "So what? We start with the final narrator's part, then quickly change into the first scene?"

"Something along those lines. We need to establish the setting. And we need to cut out irrelevant parts of the script for a modern audience." Cassie began, obviously making a list in her head. "Of course, we need to change the language. But do we change it completely, or keep Maddie as being a soppy Juliet, and Ric a dark, brooding Romeo, or what?"

"Call me crazy" I said, butting in "But I think we could follow in the footsteps of the great Baz Lurhamn, and use the old language."

"But, why?" Luke asked.

"Because it poetic." I said "And it describes the feelings of Romeo and Juliet much better than any kind of modern language could."

"The girl does have a point" Belle agreed from her position next to me.

"Okay, so no change of language. That still doesn't make our task any easier. Except" Cassie said, her face lighting up "It does. You and Ric have it."

"Have what?" Ric replied, obviously as confused as I was.

"That chemistry that makes you work. No matter what setting, you two could fall in love… As Romeo and Juliet of course."

"Of course" I repeated, hoping to solidify her point.

"So you two, just go out and fix your scenes. We'll figure out everything else in here." Cassie said, before instantly being distracted by something else, shooing us outside.

-

Okay, so this is more than just a little awkward, I thought to myself as I was momentarily blinded by the bright sunshine.

I walked over to the cubby house that Henry and I have once upon a time spent so many hours playing in. I climbed a few steps up, before changing my mind and deciding that up there wouldn't be the best place for rehearsal.

But as I spun around, I found myself face to face with Ric, our bodies merely inches apart… and Saturday nights events suddenly came rushing back to me.

"Did you mean it?" I said softly, backing up so I could create as much space as possible between our bodies.

He looked past my, trying to focus on anything but my own steady gaze.

"Every word." He sighed finally, as he looked me in the eyes and moved closer to me.

"Why? Why now, when I was so close to getting out of all this crap?" I said, attempting to push him away, but failing miserably.

"Everything was nice and routine. We'd created our own bubbles. You had yours and I had mine. And they didn't mix, not any more. Why did you change everything Ric? Is this some sick final practical joke to make me believe you actually like me… then you leave me high and dry, and tell the whole school?" I began.

"No Maddie" Ric said, but I was unstoppable.

"Do you want to humiliate me even more than what you've already done during the last five years of hell? You couldn't give me one year of peace?"

"Maddie" Ric tried to stop me, but I was on a roll.

"Did Henry put you up to this? He's always wanted to ruin my life. And I just let him crush me over and over. Make me the butt of his jokes, when everyone in our entire year laughs at me because of some stupid rumour you've started." I yelled angrily at him, not caring any more.

"Do you want to give me another reason not to want to get out of bed in the morning? Do you have any idea what that's like? Wanting to sink into your bed and for it to swallow it you whole? Wishing your life was over because of the torment someone's put you through? I didn't think so. So if this is just another one of those practical…"

His hand was covering my mouth to stop my tyrannical rant. His eyes had softened, their gaze matching my own.

"I fell in love with you Matilda." He said softly.

-

_Which, but their children's end, nought could remove, Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage._

_-_

AN: Thanks to Tess for proofing. You rock! And there it is. Squee. Gotta love Maddie and Ric. More soon.Thanks for reviewing guys :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Enjoy.

-

**Fortunes Fools**

_Chapter Seven_

-

"Maddie, you're going to have to face him sometime." Belle said from her seat next to me.

"More to the point" Cassie said from the other side "M-Girl, you're going to have to face you're feelings." She finished seriously.

"What feelings?" I sighed, looking between the two of them, as they gave me that 'you know' look.

"I don't know, let's see." Belle said sarcastically "How about those repressed feelings that have been written all over your face since that afternoon in the backyard."

"And can I remind you, that you have yet to share the words exchanged between the two of you, with the two of us." Cassie said, not sugarcoating anything.

"This wasn't supposed to happen." I groaned, my head falling into my hands "I was supposed to get away from the Matilda Hunter that was picked on, I was supposed to get away from the Ric Dalby who had made my life a living hell. He wasn't supposed to redeem himself" I said, sighing "I wasn't supposed to have these feelings."

"You mean you weren't supposed to fall for him?" Cassie added gently, as I nodded me head, ignoring whatever Ashton was yelling from the front of the auditorium.

Cassie pulled me into her arms and held me close, knowing the utter turmoil these feelings were creating in me, while Belle, well, B did something that was typical of B.

"A wise person once said _'I think it's time that the two of you got your shot, cuz the way I see it, you never did. And this world can use as many Romeo and Juliet's as it can get.'_ And they were right. You deserve to be happy M-Girl, and Ric, well, aside from the last five years of loathing, has he done anything to make you think he'd hurt you?" She asked seriously.

I started to giggle a little, before breaking out into a grin.

"A wise person did not say that B, you've been watching your _Dawsons Creek _DVD's again." I said, as she nodded guiltily "But that's okay. You still made me smile… and feel better." I said, pushing myself off Cassie and back into my own chair.

"Okay, children, the dress rehearsal is this weekend." Ashton barked from the front of the stage. "Come prepared for a very long day, as I expect none of us are any where near ready, or good enough, to pull off a half decent show." He said, talking a long drink from his water. "Class dismissed." He said finally, sneering at us before walking backstage.

"Insulted much?" Belle said as we stood up from our seats and walked out into the bight sunshine.

"By the demonic Ashton? Always" Cass said, poking her tongue out in the general direction Ashton may have walked in.

"Focus girls." I said, bringing their attention back to me "Between now and this weekend, I have to confront my own feelings for one Ric Dalby, then I must confront said person." I said, believing firmly that I actually had a plan.

"Uh, great, how does right about now sound?" Cassie said nervously, standing infront of me.

"Way to soon. Out of curiosity, why do you ask?"

"Well, Ashtons minion demons are headed this way." Cassie said eventually, standing aside, giving me full view of Ric, Henry and Luke, all of who were striding directly towards us.

"Can I pretend to faint, or something?" I asked, panicked by the obvious interaction that was about to take place. Besides rehearsals, I'd managed to avoid spending any possible time with Ric. And in rehearsals, I'd convinced Belle and Cassie to interrupt us any time there had been the slightest movement of him getting close to me.

Okay, so maybe it was a little drastic, but put anyone else in the same situation, and they'd do exactly the same thing. I swear.

"Hey minion." Cassie said to Henry as he glared evilly at her.

"Hey witch. We need to converse." He replied spitefully.

"Converse, Henry?" Cassie asked, raising her eyebrow, questioning him. "You finally planning on expanding your vocabulary from 'Yo Dude, what's hanging'? We're all so proud." She said sarcastically.

"Can we just talk please?" Henry snapped at her.

"Oh a please, now I'm intrigued." Cassie said, sharing a look with Belle and I before following Henry.

Luke went to open his mouth, and it struck me as to what they were doing.

I shot Belle a 'don't you dare leave me under pain of death' look, which quickly got the message across, as we both glared at Luke who shut his mouth quickly.

We stood awkwardly while Henry and Cassie shared hushed, heated words a few meters away from us. I avoided Ric's steady gaze at all costs, afraid of the truth I would find in those piercing green eyes.

Eventually, Cassie stormed back over to us, and dragged Belle and I away from the boys, as Henry glared after her.

"Of all the pigheaded, derrbrained things to think." She muttered under her breath as we walked away.

"Care to share, oh annoyed one?" B finally said as we reached the local bus stop.

"Huh?" Cassie said, having been lost in her own little world for quite some time.

"Oh Henry. First he tells me that we have to have an extra rehearsal before the weekend. He TELLS me, doesn't ask, TELLS. Then he claims that I have a thing for him. It was like he was confusing me for Maddie, and him for Ric. The nerve." She said, as she looked up to find Belle and I giggling.

"What?" She asked, slightly flustered from her rant.

"Well, my the sounds of things" B said, as she was the first to recover "You maybe, kind of, do, have a thing… for him." She mumbled, as Cassie glared at her.

"I do NOT have a thing for Henry Hunter." She said sharply "Pigs would have to fly, and hell would have to freeze over" She continued loudly "Before I had a THING for Henry Hunter."

Thank god the bus arrived, because I thought Cassie was almost going to hit Belle as she nodded, before pulling that 'Yeah right' face she does so well.

-

"So" I said later on, when we'd arrived back at B's house, and were sprawled across her living room, all calmer than we'd been that afternoon. "This extra rehearsal, it's not happening, right?"

"Ah, actually," Cass said, just as a doorbell rang "I kinda said yes. To this afternoon."

"Belle, there are three strange males here to see you." B's mum yelled down the stairs.

"Don't hate me, please" Cassie said pleadingly "But Henry, he got me all flustered when he accused me of liking him, and I don't know what happened but the next thing I remember is Henry saying 'We'll see you at Belle's house' then calling me…"

"Lovergirl, great to see you again." Henry smirked from the top step before walking quickly down and running to Cassie, taking her in his arms dramatically, until she practically punched her way out of her embrace.

"Its okay Turner, you aren't my type either." Henry said, smirking still, as Luke and Ric wandered down the stairs.

"Uh, hi." Ric said, almost shyly, sitting awkwardly down in an available chair.

"So, can we do this thing?" Luke said anxiously "I've got a hot date tonight and I wanna go home and get changed for it."

"Who's going to date you, pretty boy? Someone on the other side of a computer screen?" Belle said sardonically to Luke.

"Which is more action that you could ever hope to see." He retorted "Actually no, it's a real, live person." He finished firmly.

"In your dreams." Belle snapped, "I'm going to get some refreshments, anyone care to join me?" She said.

"I will" Cassie and I said in unison, jumping at the chance to leave the room.

We followed Belle quickly up the stairs, happy to be rid of those boys for at least five minutes.

"Okay girls" Cass said as we reached the kitchen, as Belle headed for the fridge "We need a game plan."

"How about we kick them out?" I suggested, hoping it was a reasonable enough request.

"And watch the play we worked so hard on fall by the way side? I think not Matilda Hunter" Cassie said seriously.

"We are going to be grown up about this. We are going to finalize everything, and make everything perfect. Then we're going to kick them out." She replied, grinning evilly.

"I like the way you think." Belle agreed, pulling a bottle of coke out and handing me six cups.

"Mum would kill me if I didn't at least offer then a drink" She replied off the look I gave her.

"Alright girls." I said, "Let's do this."

-

"That's not it." Cassie said tiredly.

"Well how does it go?" Ric snapped at her. "Come and show us if you're so good at it."

Cassie sighed before looking at Henry, and sighing again.

"Okay_ Loverboy" _She said sarcastically "We've got to show them how its done."

"Fine by me" Henry replied, smirking evilly at her.

We'd been stuck on the same scene for an hour. It was where Romeo and Juliet meet on the dance floor, and share **the gaze** followed by the dance that changes everything. Ric knew what he wanted, and he was putting his all into it. But I was playing it safe, still a little unsure of my feelings.

But the last thing I wanted was for Cassie to have to demonstrate with Henry, although it was too late to stop that now.

"You need to be lost in your own world Maddie." Cassie said, closing her eyes and swaying to the techno music that was pumping loudly though the stereo.

"You've never been allowed to do this before." She continued softly, her hips swaying seductively, her hands running up and down her sides, through her hair. "You're free Maddie. Juliet has never experienced this kind of freedom, so she needs to feel it with everything she has." Cassie finished, as Henry stepped in.

"And Ric, you're the kind of guy who melts into the shadows." Henry said, standing next to Ric, who had taken his role of Mercutio. "You know you're the cats meow. And you milk that for all its worth." He said, slumping back against the wall and looking down, playing with what looked to be a lighter. Before looking up, his gaze falling on Cassie's body which was still moving to the music.

"Then" Belle said, pulling Luke aside so they could demonstrate too "Its like slow motion. Romeo see's Juliet first, and he's captivated by her beauty. He stares, and stares some more" She said, as Henry stared at Cassie, Luke at her.

"Then he stalks her down. Follows her across the room. He prowls like a lion, claiming his prey." Belle continued, as Henry pushed himself off the walk and walked briskly over to Cassie, stopping mere centimeters from her body. And Luke closed the gap between he and Belle. I looked up to find Ric's intense gaze on me, and as much as I wanted to look away, I found I was unable to. His eyes were drawing me in.

"Romeo spins Juliet to face him" Belle said, as Henry roughly grabbed Cassie, spinning her around and pulling her too him. Their bodies melting into one as his arms wrapped tight around her waist, her arms were left to run free up and down his body, her eyes remained closed, a small smile playing on her lips.

Belle was now wrapped in Luke's arms as he pushed their bodies against the wall, boxing her in with his muscular arms.

"Juliet opens her eyes and looks into Romeo's" Belle said softly, sucking in a breath as she looked up into Luke's blue eyes, while Cassie stopped moving, opened her eyes slowly and glared up into Henry's dark eyes, that were glaring at her.

"Then" Belle said huskily, as Luke trails a hand down the side of her body "Everything changes." She manages to get out, before closing her eyes as Luke leant down, his lips moving towards hers.

Henry had tilted Cassie's head roughly upwards, and they shot venomous glares at one another until their lips were inches apart.

Ric continued to look at me, and I realised suddenly, that if this show was going to be any good, the two leads would have to share more than pretend feelings for one another. There needed to be sizzling sexual tension between them, so hot that the audience could feel it radiate off them. Kind of like how I felt now, watching Belle be felt up my Luke against a wall, and watching the utter hatred Henry and Cassie felt for one another be transformed into passion.

And, as I looked towards Ric, his eyes glazed over with a lustful, sinful look, I realised that it was not going to be a problem.

I opened my mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Belle, as Luke pulled away from her.

"I've uh, got to get home, for that date." He said abruptly, before practically running up the stairs, leaving behind a slightly confused, very flushed Belle.

"Mmm" Henry growled from behind me. I turned to find he and Cassie still locked in an embrace, his lips moving towards her ear.

"No feelings ay?" He said spitefully, before Cassie managed to push him away from her.

"What can I say?" She replied angrily "I can act with anyone, even vermin." She said to him, before turning away from his glare and looking at me. "That's how its done M-Girl, think you and Ric could do that?"

"I think we could manage." I said lightly, biting my lip and smiling towards him "But we're going to need to practice along. Wouldn't want to ruin anything for you, would we?" I said, crossing the room and grabbing Ric's hand, attempting to lead him upstairs.

I'd taken two steps, when I felt myself being pushed gently against the wall, and before I had a chance to react, I felt his soft lips gently move against my own. I felt his body press against mine, as his hands found its way to the back of my head, pushing against me, deepening the kiss.

Momentarily stunned by the kiss, it took me a few moments before I kissed him back hungrily, wanting this more than I ever imagined I would.

When the need for breath became to great, I pulled away from his heavenly lips, as Ric rested his forehead against my own.

"Now that" Cassie said from behind me as I tried to control my breathing "is how it should be done."

I turned around and smiled at Cassie, who was grinning ear to ear, as was Belle. But Henry, well, his eyes had clouded over, his face was pinched with rage.

"Maddie." He said, addressing me for the first time that afternoon "You can't do it. You can't be in the play. Someone else will have to do it."

"Yeah right" Cassie said from next to him "No one else has THAT Henry, or did you just completely miss it?"

Henry ignored her and looked straight at me "Have you ever mentioned it Maddie?" He asked icily.

"Henry, don't go there" Cassie warned, pulling him back to face her, but he walked over to me.

"Have you told him Maddie, because I haven't." Henry said, pulling me away from Ric.

"Told me what?" Ric asked, completely confused.

"Why would I have told him Henry? Until a couple of weeks ago, you all HATED me, remember? You made my life a living hell Henry. You couldn't even look at me. And now you're playing the saint, trying to protect you're friend? Go to hell." I said, storming away from him.

"TELL HIM MADDIE" Henry screamed at me, as I reached the bottom step.

I paused, leaning against the wall and taking deep breaths, trying to calm my now erratic breathing, and the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Tell him, or I will." Henry repeated firmly.

"Ric I…" I began as my breath caught in my throat, unable to continue.

"I'm… I…" I said, my eyes beginning to mist over as I looked up to meet his own concerned eyes.

"I'm sick Ric." I said, gulping for air as I slid down the wall to sit on the step, my face in my hands.

"Why, what's wrong? You seem to be fine to me." Ric replied, kneeling down infront of me, taking my hands in his.

"No Ric." I choked out, as the tears fell freely now. "I'm not getting better."

"What do you mean Maddie?" Ric said quietly, standing back from me, confusion and fear on his face.

"I'm dying Ric." I whispered, as I heard Cassie and Belle sob quietly from the side of the room.

When he didn't answer, I looked up to see his face set in a weird expression, his eyes glazed over, with anger, with terror.

"This wasn't supposed to happen." I said pleadingly, walking toward him "We weren't meant to feel this."

"Obviously not." He shot back angrily, before running up the stairs, slamming the front door.

I crumbled into a heap on the floor, as Cassie and Belle ran over to me, and hugged me tightly.

"Are you happy now?" Cassie screamed at Henry, who was standing silently in a corner "You ruined this. You ruined your sisters on shot at happiness, at love. You ruined her life, AGAIN." She screamed, as Henry met her eyes momentarily, before walking quietly out of the room.

-

_The which if you with patient ears attend, What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend._

_-_

AN: Thanks Tess for proof reading. Please don't hate me. Really, I just… it needed to be there. If you do hate me, review, if you don't hate me… review. Thanks to those who do review :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Enjoy.

-

**Fortunes Fools**

_Chapter Eight_

-

"Maddie" Mum said gently from outside my bedroom door. "Honey, can I come in?" She asked softly, waiting for my reply.

Ever since I'd told Ric, I feigned illness and had taken to my bed, only seeing Cassie and Belle who had brought by my homework, and many comforting words. But he was never mentioned. Not by name. Because it all hurt too damn much.

Mum had believed it at first, but after a week and no school for me, she was beginning to become very suspicious. After all, that's what mothers do, isn't it?

"Sure Mum" I sighed finally, rolling away from the door as she pushed it open gently.

"Matilda" Mum said softly as she padded across the room, coming to sit lightly on the end of my bed. "What's wrong honey?" She asked finally "I know you're not sick, but I let it slide. I just want you to open up to me. I want you to be able to talk to me like you used to. You remember how we'd always eat ice-cream from the tub while watching Pride and Prejudice? And how we'd always hold our breath when Mr. Darcy came striding out of the water towards Lizzie, because we knew that's when she really fell in love with him?" Mum asked, rubbing my back.

I sniffled a little, because I missed those days, when everything was simple. When boys and treatment, they didn't get in the way of anything. The days when I still believed I'd live forever.

"Oh honey, why won't you let me in? Whatever it is, it can't be that bad." She said, crawling up the bed towards me.

"He hates me" I said, sobbing quietly as I curled myself into a tiny ball and hugged my pillow tightly. "And for the first time in my life, I haven't wanted him to hate me." I continued, as the tears fell steadily onto the pillow "Because I don't hate him. Not at more."

"Oh Maddie," Mum said gently as she soothed me, rubbing my back, trying to calm me down "I'm sure its not that bad…"

"Of course it is!" I screamed at no one in particular "I'm dying. And I know I'm going totally _A Walk to Remember_ here, but I really was dealing with this fine. Cass, B and I, we were dealing. But then Ric decided to go and fall for me, didn't he?" I said bitterly, pausing my tears momentarily before they began to fall even harder.

"Ric?" Mum questioned, obviously confused by my outburst.

"Yes Ric." I snapped harshly, sitting up to face her "He's ruined everything. Then I ruined everything." I said angrily, more annoyed at myself than anyone else. I needed to vent. Wiping the tears away from my red, bloodshot eyes, I found that I just couldn't stop them from flowing. "He said he loved me. Do you have any idea how that made me feel? And at first, I didn't believe him, you know? He's been so cruel to me, he and Luke and Henry, so I thought it was just one of their jokes… like the massive one before we retire from highschool. But he kept being so nice. And then he just told me. Plain and simple, that he was in love with me! And then he kissed me. And Mum," I said, looking at her tearfully "I've never been kissed like that before. Then Henry" I said, stuttering my words "Hen…. He…. He" And I broke out into sobs again.

"Oh Darling." Mum said, pulling me into her arms and hugging me lovingly.

"Henry made me tell him." I blubbered into her chest, sobbing between every word.

"It's going to be okay honey." Mum said in her comforting voice, as I felt my body begin to shiver and shake "It's going to be okay" Mum repeated, as I cried and cried.

-

"I never thought I'd get to feel this way." I said softly, hours later, after I'd finally calmed down. "And I really was okay with that. I didn't think I'd be missing out on much." I said, looking up at Mum. "And I remembered how you used to cry yourself to sleep for months after Dad died. I didn't want to leave someone behind who felt that way." I concluded, as Mum made her 'Oh Maddie' face.

"But what about Belle and Cassie?" She said, trying to control her voice as if she were about to break into tears. "What about me?" She asked pointedly

I shrugged. "You're all strong. And you have one another. And you'll go on living your life for me. Because I won't get to live out my own, so the next time we meet I'll get to hear all the stories about everything you've done. And we'll be laughing for eternity about the stupid mistakes, and the funny moments. And we'll be crying, because of all the sad times…" I said, trailing off as Mum looked at me.

"You've obviously thought this through." Mum said a few minutes later, the tears really threatening to spill now.

I nodded in agreement. "Belle, Cassie and I, we've had a while to get used to everything. Most people are dying to live. I'm living to die." I said, which almost pushed Mum over the edge.

"And B and Cass, they've promised to do a whole heap of things for me, some of which I prefer not to disclose to you." I said, which produced a small, wry grin on my mothers face. "But falling in like, or in love," I said, sighing "that was never on the list. Not that it matters, he hates me anyway." I added painfully.

"By the sound of things" Mum said thoughtfully, "He seems to be rather in love with you."

"Oh you didn't see the look of utter disgust he gave me before storming out of Belles house." I retorted.

"Or broken-heartedness?" Mum questioned, which really made me begin to wonder. "And it appears that you're pretty smitten by him too." She continued all-knowingly.

"I know," I groaned in frustration "I don't know what to do though." I cried, throwing my arms up in the air in frustration.

"Oh I'm sure you'll think of something" Mum said, kissing my head gently before standing up from the bed. "I love you Matilda Hunter." She said, a solitary tear rolling down her cheek.

"I love you too Mum." I replied, smiling through my own tears.

-

I turned the music up on my iPod and shut my eyes tightly, hoping that the music would block any thoughts of Ric, of the play, of life… out. Sweet chords of soothing music filled my ears and before I knew it, I was crying again.

_I wanna run into someones arms  
Lie on a bed of roses  
I wanna feel just like juliet  
I wanna fall in love  
I've got a feeling  
_

Damn him to hell. Ric, he ruined everything. That first time we were Romeo and Juliet, and he looked at me. And in his eyes I saw life. And innocence, and emotion… and love. And I hated him for everything that he could feel that I couldn't. And now I hate him more, for making me feel everything I knew I couldn't. Because then I'd lose it.

_  
Everybody wants someone to love  
Somebody they can trust  
Somebody they can touch  
Everybody wants to give their heart away  
_

And I did. I lost my heart. And my mind.

_Everybody needs a little tenderness  
To feel understood  
To feel passionate  
Everybody wants to be in love this way  
Everybody wants to be in love this way  
_

I clamped my eyes tighter, but didn't change the song. I let the lyrics and their meaning wash over me, and I soaked up all the pain, suffering, love and life they had to share

When Ric kissed me… it was unlike anything I've ever felt. I'd kissed other people before, but not like that. It was so clichéd, up against a wall… his body against mine causing these tingle sensations everywhere on my body. And I lost my breath as he kissed me deeper, and just wanted to live in that kiss forever.

_I know I do what about you_

And because of those feelings, I both loved and hated Ric Dalby.

_  
I wanna be somebody's baby  
I want to cry and still feel beautiful  
Maybe I really just wanna be myself  
I'm not the only one  
I got a feeling  
_

I sighed into my pillow, as the tears began to subside, and the anger, the hatred, they began to fade. I thought back over the past few weeks, wondering how on earth I'd ended up here. With Cassie and Belle, that was different. They were always the strength behind me, they knew from the start, and we'd shed out tears long ago, when we first found out. Since then, they'd always been there for me, as a shoulder to cry on, as a punching bag if I were angry, as a best friend when I needed them the most. Henry had known too. But he'd locked himself away in his own little world, cutting me from it completely, unless it was to cruelly taunt me.

Henry had given up on me before I even had a chance. And he'd been doing it ever since.

_  
Everybody wants someone to love  
Somebody they can trust  
Somebody they can touch  
Everybody wants to give their heart away  
_

_Romeo and Juliet_. That's what had begun all this. And I couldn't help coming back to that damned play. It was the greatest love story of all time. And the greatest tragedy of all time too. And I knew all this before beginning the play. But it wasn't until now, that I truly could understand how they felt. Or how I imagined, if they'd actually lived through it, how they'd have felt.

I wanna feel like an angel  
I want to fly on a beam of moonlight  
I wanna see heaven from the inside  
I wanna feel just like Juliet  
Juliet

Suddenly, I sat up, smiling. If _Romeo and Juliet _was where all this had begun, this was where it would end. And by ending, it would hopefully begin everything, I thought, smiling to myself as I pulled out my mobile phone, sending a quick text message to Cass and B.

-

"You're going to declare your love to Ric… on stage… as Juliet, even thought it already happens in the play?" Cass asked slowly, trying to comprehend what I'd just told her.

"Yep." I replied, pacing up and down in my room. "I've been thinking about what Luke said, about starting at the end, and seeing how we got there. I think it could work." I said excitedly "And I think I could use it to my advantage."

"How is that?" Belle asked from her position on my bed.

"In life, and death, they swore their love." I began dramatically "Born into hate, bound my love, Romeo and Juliet swore their love could reach across time and space. That it was endless. And it is. The story I'm about to tell you is neither myth nor legend, folk tale or poem. It is real, felt by those who lived it, remember by those who survived, told by those who loved and lost, just like Romeo and Juliet. It is an epic story that is boundless, a romance that remains true on any stage. It is the story of Juliet and her one true love, Romeo." I finished, looking between Belle and Cass, both of who had tears in their eyes.

"It could most definitely work." Cass said finally, pulling me into a hug as Belle nodded in agreement.

"Okay, but we've got to make sure everything is set for the dress rehearsal. I can't do that to him, or to me on opening night." I said happily.

"You know what this means, don't you?" Belle asked as I shook my head "You're going to have to get them on side."

I groaned. I hadn't thought about that.

"B's right." Cass sighed, "He's more likely to listen to them. And, lets face it, its about the entire truth came out, and we put aside all our hate once and for all. All are punished, remember?"

"Why does she have to be so good at it?" I asked B, groaning once more.

"Good at what?" Cass asked innocently.

"Good at making everything seem to be the right thing to do." I replied.

"Because I know you." She said, hugging me again "And I know you don't want to take these ancient grudges to the grave." She said firmly.

Damn Cassie, damn her to hell.

-

"Henry" I said, knocking timidly on his door, which had a huge 'Enter Matilda Hunter and die' poster on the front of it.

Okay, so maybe there was no 'Matilda Hunter' scrawled across it, but there may as well have been. I hadn't entered his room in five years. No since he'd yelled 'I hate you' in my face and slammed the door, leaving me standing there, the tears streaming steadily down my face. Not since we found out I had the same gene that caused Dad to get sick. The same gene that had caused Dad to die.

Mentally, I prepped myself. Now was not the time to dredge up old memories Maddie, now was not the time to become a wreck. This needs to be said. You've got to have it out one final time. No Cass or B to protect you. Its sibling against sibling, brother against sister. Its all or nothing.

"Henry" I said firmly "I'm coming into your room in five seconds, and I hope for your sake you're dressed, because I wouldn't want to actually be able to prove all the rumours about you at school wrong… Okay so I'm…" I said, as the door opened slightly, which shocked me so much I stumbled back a few steps.

It meant Henry was letting me into his room. Allowing me to view a small part of his life.

I apprehensively pushed the door open and peered into the room. It was exactly the way I imagined it to be. Windows shut tightly, leaving the room in darkness, except for the faint glow of the TV, posters of half-naked females plastered on the walls, clothes thrown everywhere, a chaotic mess. To top it all off, there was this aroma that was distinctly male.

Stepping inside, I looked around once more, before my eyes landed on Henry. He was sitting in the middle of the floor, intently clocking away while playing one of his video games.

I walked over slowly and sat down on the very edge of his bed, afraid that if any more of my body came in contact with his room that I'd leave with some kind of strange infection.

Seconds ticked away, and it finally became clear that Henry was not going to make this easy for me. Not at all.

"So…" I began, as all awkward conversations do.

"Lets not get carried away with formalities," Henry said, never taking his eyes off the screen "You want help with Dalby, and there's no way in hell I'll ever give it to you. End of discussion." He said, biting his lip as the car he was controlling turned a corner.

"How did you know this was about Ric?" I asked suspiciously.

"Because females are so transparent. You wear your emotions on your selves. And while the finer specimens of the species, Cassie, for example, are a harder read, you all want the same thing in the end. To love, and be loved in return."

"Did you just quote _Moulin Rouge_?" I asked Henry, sitting forward, looking at him as he gave his full attention to the game.

"Maybe, I've been forced to watch a lot of chick flicks before I could get to second base." He replied, shrugging.

"Henry, I've never asked you for anything…" I began only to be cut off by him as he whirled around and spat "Well don't start now. I'm not setting my best mate up with my dying sister."

"Like it would kill you to do one decent thing." I screamed back at me.

"No, it'd kill you." He screamed back "You never got it, did you Maddie?"

"Got what?" I asked, stunned by the sudden change of his tone.

"You're dying. Just like Dad did. He left us, and sooner or later, you'll be gone too. I didn't handle Dad's death, and I'm sure as hell not going to handle yours." He said angrily.

"So what, you make my life a living hell, instead of getting close to me? You basically kill me in your own mind, to make the inevitable end easier on you?"

"It was easier than loving you then losing you again." Henry replied coldly, turning back to his game.

"I hate you Henry Hunter." I screamed, standing up and ripping the controller out of his hands. "I hate you because you made me believe you hated me. You made my life a living hell for five years, all because you're too afraid to say GOODBYE. And now you won't even help me be HAPPY for whatever time I have left in this world. You're too self centered to care." I screamed in his face.

"Do you have ANY idea how much I'm going to miss you when you're not here?" He screamed back, which shocked me even more. "Because no matter how I've acted, you're still my sister, and I still love you more than anything." He finished, falling back onto the bed behind him, his face in his hands.

"Oh Henry." I said, kneeling down infront of him.

"Maddie, you're my damn twin sister. And you're dying. And even though I'm not. That day we found out. It felt as if I were dying on the inside too." He whispered, barely audible.

"And you spent all these years blocking me out because of it." I said numbly, crawling into the space beside him.

"I didn't hate you Maddie. I hated everything that it meant." He said slowly, turning to look at me.

"Its okay Henry." I said, tears forming in my eyes "I hated everything it meant too. But you can't change it. You've got to accept it, for the both of us. There is something you change though." I said, sucking in a breath "I really need you're help with Ric."

Henry's eyes darkened for a minute, but then he turned to look at me, and they softened again, like they'd been only second before.

"Sure Sis." He said, smiling gently "Anything for you."

-

_A glooming peace this morning with it brings. The sun for sorrow will not show his head._

_-_

AN: See, Henry is so the good guy in this story. Thanks to Tess for proofing, you rock. Hope you guys liked it, more up soon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. 

-

**Fortunes Fools**

_Chapter Nine_

-

"So we're all set?" I asked the four other people in the circle.

"Yes M-Girl." Cassie said sternly, turning to look at me. "We've gone over this too many times to count. Everything will be fine. We all know what we're doing. You just need to calm down honey." She said calmly, as she walked over to the fridge and grabbed a drink from it. "Everything will work perfectly, and no one will be shocked… except for Ric, that is." Cassie continued, lowering her voice when she said his name.

"How is he?" I asked, finally willing to go there.

Only I was met with silence, that even Henry or Luke wouldn't fill.

"That bad, huh?" I answered myself, slumping back into the chair.

"Aww no Maddie its not really." Belle began before Luke interrupted her.

"He mopes around all day, every day. He stopped going to drama. Hell, he stopped going to any classes." Luke said truthfully, as Belle glared at him.

"What?" he said, shrugging, "She deserves to know the truth."

"Thanks Luke" I said, smiling slightly before walking over to lean against the cool glass door. Winter had been harsh this year, and now we were plagued with days of rain. Not that I minded, as it fitted my feelings. I'd have hated nothing more than for it to be all sunshine and lollipops.

I sighed, putting my forehead against the glass and enjoying the chilly feeling it sent all over my body. This entire last week had been too stressful. And now, all I really wanted to do was curl up in Ric's arms. I never imagined I'd say that, but it really was all that I wanted to do.

I heard a squeal behind me, and turned to see Henry assaulting Cass with tickles, as she lay on the floor beneath him. She was gasping for breath and trying so hard to fight him off, which only caused Henry to tickle her harder. Two weeks… two days ago, neither of them would have considered doing that anywhere… in public, or downstairs in our house. Just goes to show how much has changed.

"So, you guys obviously don't hate one another any more?" I said smirking, as I watched Henry and Cassie break apart quickly.

"Are you kidding M-Girl?" Cass remarked, "I hate him more than ever." She started unconvincingly.

"It's the hate and lust thing we've got going on." Henry said wriggling his eyebrows at Cassie, "She drives me wild."

"I can't tell if he's kidding or being serious any more." I said to Cass as her face fell slightly.

"You are kidding, right?" Luke said from his place next to Belle "Fighting with Cassie has been like, the highlight of Henry's years of schooling. He thinks she's cute when she yells at him." He said, as Henry glared at him.

See, normal rules didn't apply any more. Not now that everyone knew I was dying. Now everything was nice, because… well… because I'd be gone soon, and they'd all need one another to learn to live without me.

I felt almost content at this, knowing that my death could at least bring some kind of happiness. Some kind of closure. For them. Now I just had to make it up to Ric, which would probably be harder.

"You can talk." I heard Henry say, which snapped me out of my thoughts. "I'm not the one who's been pining after a certain cynical, sarcastic someone for the last three years." He said, smirking.

"Oh now I'm intrigued." Cass said, urging Henry to continue.

"Henry…" Luke warned, as Henrys smirk grew bigger.

"Well, Luke just happened to be crushing on…" He began, but Luke clamped his hand over Henrys mouth before he could continue.

"I've gotta go." Belle said abruptly, standing up and casting one final look at Luke.

"Ah. Makes sense now." Cassie said quietly.

"Belle… wait." Luke said, running after Belle as she walked quickly out of the house.

"Good one Henry." I heard Cass say, and I turned around to see her wack him in the chest. "Why did you have to go and spoil their fun?"

"Aww they'll be fine. It'll do them the world off good having their feelings out in the open." He replied, rubbing the spot where she'd hit him.

"Excuse me?" I asked, sitting down "Their feelings? Who said anything about Belle having feelings for him?"

"As if its not half obvious. Notice how she always got annoyed by him, or jealous, the other week, when he was talking about his date?"

"Oh god." I groaned, as Henry said "Ha!" knowing that he was right.

"How is it that he knows more about us than we do?" I asked, Cass, as she stared at Henry.

She sighed, before shaking her head and turning to me. "Because M-Girl, they haven't hated us for all these years…" She said, as she turned to look at Henry "They've been scared of us. Scared of what they felt… for ages."

"Ahh," Henry said, moving closer to Cassie on the lounge "I always knew you'd be the first to figure it out."

"And why is that?" Cassie asked, her eyes flicking over Henry's form as he moved even closer to her.

"Because you're you." He replied simply, as I stood up and slipped out the door, giving them the space they deserved.

Henry and Cassie. Belle and Luke. I never thought we'd end up here. All coupled up. With no tears of pain, no cruel remarks. It was so surreal, like I was living in another world.

Walking upstairs, I stopped at the door of Mums room and peered in, finding her sitting on the bed, photos sitting all around her. Knocking gently, she looked up and smiled through her tears before waving me in.

I crawled onto the bed next to her as she put an arm around me. Looking through all the photos, I found photos from all the holidays we'd taken together, from all the plays I'd been in, from any random moment Mum had managed to capture during my life.

"There's just so many memories here." She said, crying a little "And I wanted to organize them all." She said, beginning to shake. "And then I couldn't find the pictures of the holiday that we took to Melbourne, when you were nine, and I searched and searched, and I couldn't find them." Mum said, breaking out into sobs.

I hugged her shaking body into me as the tears began to stream down my own face.

"What am I going to do without you Maddie?" She cried, "I almost died when I lost your father. I can't lose you too. I just can't."

I was crying as hard as she was now. She'd been so brave for the last few years. She'd never cried infront of me, and had always been the one telling me that it would be okay. That Dad would be waiting for me, and together we'd wait for Mum to join us, and then we'd all been together again. She'd been my pillar of strength, when Henry had cut me from his world. And now, I needed to be the strong one.

"You remember when Henry and I couldn't wait to go to Lunar Park?" I said through my tears, as Mum turned to face me. "And we were up and ready at five in the morning? We came in and jumped on yours and Dad's bed until you got up and took us out to breakfast while we watched the sun rise. And then we had to stand at the entrance for two hours until the park opened, and Henry and I had practically fallen asleep by then."

Mum nodded as she sniffled. "But then Henry and I got some fairy floss into us, and we went crazy for the rest of the day. And you and Dad let us, because you knew we'd zonk out when we got back to the hotel, and sleep in the next morning. God, we laughed so much that day. Whatever I can remember about it, we're laughing in that memory." I said, the tears subsiding as I pushed some of the photos, finding the picture mum had been searching for.

"You'll go on, because you've got to. There are other people in this world who need you." I said, as I handed her the photo of Henry and I, our faces covered in pink fairy floss with both of us sticking out our tongues at the camera.

"That little boy there to begin with." I said, as we both looked at Henrys cheeky face "He's going to need you as much as you need him. And I'm going to need you both back one day, but you've both got to live your lives out for me, before that can happen."

"How did you become so brave?" Mum asked as she pulled me into a tight hug.

"I'm lucky" I replied, snuggling into her "I take after my mum."

-

I opened my eyes to see someone else staring back at me. Taking a shaky breath, I felt Cass place the final strand of hair in place with a bobby pin.

"M-Girl you're going to blow them away." Belle said from beside me as she touched up her own smoldering makeup. I looked intently at the girl in the mirror. In place of the shy, awkward teenager I used to be, stood a temptress, with dark eyes and ruby red lips.

"Behold." Cassie said from behind me "Good girls gone bad."

I would've hit her, only at that exact moment it just so happened that Ric, Henry and Luke came into our line of fire.

"Where's your tarty makeup?" Henry said to Cassie as he pulled her to the side, pouting.

At least not all things had changed between those two. Unlike Belle and Luke.

All afternoon they'd been sneaking glances at one another, and I'd even caught Belle blushing once or twice. Something had definitely changed after he'd run after her. Not that she'd told Cassie or myself. We seemed to be getting better at keeping secrets from one another these days… at least when it concerned guys.

"Uh… Hi Belle." Luke said shyly, shuffling his feet and running a hand through his hair "Do you think we could … maybe… talk?" He said, as Belle's eyes snapped from herself on the mirror to Luke.

"Only if you admit you've got an imaginary and or Internet girlfriend." She said seriously, as Luke blushed a deep shade of crimson and pulled her quickly away, leaving only Ric and I.

Just as we had planned.

And yes, I had expected it to be monumentally awkward. Just like it was. But it didn't matter now. He just needed to know one thing. One small thing.

I looked up in the mirror and met Ric's eyes, now cold and distant. I waited for as long as I needed to before they finally let me in, and I knew he was listening to everything I was about to say.

"I'm dying Ric." I said, sighing, and turning around to face him completely. "And I was dying long before you decided to fall for me. Long before I fell for you." I added, as his face fell, and our gaze broke.

"And there's nothing I can say that will make it easier for you. Or for me. Because I wasn't supposed to feel this way. Me, Ric. I wasn't supposed to leave someone behind." I said, moving closer to him. "But you made it impossible for me not to…" I said, as I trailed off.

"Not to what…?" Ric asked finally moving closer to me.

I sucked in a deep breath as I met his ice blue eyes once more.

"Impossible for me not to fall in love with you." I said, tears welling in my eyes as I turned and ran, ignoring Ric calling my name.

-

"I thought we said no tears M-Girl." Cassie said as she hurriedly redid my eyeliner and mascara.

"Chill Cass" B said from beside her "Now Maddie's got the trashy look going on. And it'll work fine, remember. Begin at the end, and then the beginning?"

I sniffed a little with brought their attention back to me.

"Oh Maddie, everything is going to fine. I promise." Belle said, as Luke joined us.

"Its go time." He said dramatically as Belle rolled her eyes. "What?" He asked of Belle as she grabbed his hand and pulled him away.

"You sure you wanna do this Maddie?" Cassie asked me seriously, as I nodded in response.

"There's no going back now." I sighed, as I stood up from the chair and walked side stage as Ashton yelled from the front, "Places people, this is a dress rehearsal, but too bad if anything goes wrong we have no time to fix it before opening night." Taking a swig of his 'water' he slumped back into his chair as the lights around me dimmed as the voice over began to speak.

"_I wanted to write about falling in love and why it can't last, but at the same time, how it lasts forever. Because in some unearthly way it's always gonna be you and me. Soul mates. What we have goes beyond friendship, beyond lovers. It's forever. That's what I wanted to tell you. That's my story that I want to share._

_We met in hatred. We died in love. We were alone against a world that would have us apart and unhappy rather than together and blissfully unaware of the prejudice our families held against one another. Tonight I shall tell you our story, of how we met, loved and died. Because tonight is about us. Tonight we simply are. _

_And so it begins…"_

I took in a deep breath as I walked onto the stage amongst cat-calling and wolf whistles. I heard Ashton bark at everyone to shut up, but it seemed far off and distant. My eyes had locked with Ric's at the beginning of the speech, and they had yet to leave them. I'd watched realization dawn on his face as the voiceover had continued, and now he knew.

He knew that everything was about us. And everything was bigger than us. No matter how hard we fought to change what was going to happen, no matter how hard we fought to change out destiny, fate has intervened.

I stood in the center of the stage as the melodic beats of techno music filled my ears. I closed my eyes and imagined the atmosphere, of a dimly lit room, hazy from the smoke, from the sweat, from the lust. My body reacted to the sound, the smell, the taste… and began to sway. My arms moved up and down my body, flowing freely in the air, moving across my hips as my hair began to fall down, becoming loose, becoming wild. Just as I was.

I felt his eyes follow the trail my hands left, I felt his eyes bore holes into my body, into my mind, and I knew the usually ice blue eyes were becoming dark, laced with raw lust and need. My own flicked open, and I saw across the other side of the stage, Ric standing casually in the shadows, his face half hidden, his one visible eye locked on mine.

He strode slowly across the stage, stalking right up to me, grabbing my body and roughly shoving it against his. His arms wrapped themselves tightly around my small frame, and I found myself trapped… trapped by the movement, the music… trapped in the moment.

Our eyes met and locked. Nothing was going to break this moment. Nothing was going to ruin this night for me. Slowly, he pushed me towards the side stage, and against the wall. Our bodies remained against one another, and his hands moved from my waist to either side of me, blocking me in, trapping me once more.

Not that I would want to escape this moment.

His head moved down and his lips gently touched mine, shooting sensations of lust and craving all over my body. My hands reached up and clawed at his shirt, pulling him closer to me, deepening the kiss. I parted my legs as Ric's body moulded into mine, our legs crossing, my hands roaming everywhere. His hands were in my hair and our kisses were frantic and desperate, we craved on another's touch, one another feel.

We craved one another's love.

Suddenly, Ric pushed me against the wall and stepped backward. I saw in his eyes a thousand emotions, pity, love, hate, lust, sadness… everything… and I felt the tears begin to stream down my face, as his breathing calmed, and his hand gently cupped my face.

"I am fortunes fool." He whispered softly, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"Let me have this one night." I pleaded, my eyes spilling tears "Let me live this once."

-

_Go hence and have more talk of these sad things. Some shall be pardoned, and some punished._

_-_

AN: Thanks Tess for proofing. One more to go. Bet you hate me even more now. But that's okay, because I'm a little in love with how this story ends. Reviews are appreciated, flames are not wanted. Please don't say "Oh no, you can't end this" because I will, no matter how many people tell me not to.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Enjoy.

**-**

**Fortunes Fools**

Chapter Ten

-

_Do not stand at my grave and weep,  
I am not there, I do not sleep.  
_

I sighed as I rolled over; looking at the grey clouds that covered the blue sky. Not like this, I thought, falling back into the pillow. She wouldn't have wanted it like that. Closing my eyes, I counted to ten and hoped, prayed that the sun would magically appear, and would at least be able to shine today.

Then again, I wished for thousands of things more important than the weather to change. Didn't mean that this cruel reality I was now living in was going to change any time soon.

Opening my eyes, I looked out the window again. Now it was raining.

How's that for a kick in the gut? Maybe, if I tried hard enough, my bed would swallow me whole. Then, I'd be able to be with her.

_I am a thousand winds that blow.  
I am the diamond glint on snow.  
I am the sunlight on ripened grain.  
I am the gentle autumn rain._

She'd smiled up at me, you know. When we'd all been on the rooftop, watching the sun rise one brisk winter morning. We'd spent the night up there, amidst doona's, many, many doona's and hot chocolate. Amidst tears and laughter. Luke, always out to impress, had told us about the stars, until Maddie had told him that it was all reminding her of '_A Walk To Remember_' and she didn't want me to think I wasn't going to get lucky like in the movie.

Cue a chorus of groans from everyone else, at which stage Maddie pointed out that 'As if they all weren't doing it too.' Which managed to shut everyone up for the next… oh, ten seconds.

That's when she'd smiled up at me, through her tears of happiness. And I'd held her closer to me, breathing in her smell, mentally remembering every inch of her perfect body, because I knew some day soon it would be gone, and I'd only have the memories to hold onto.

_When you wake in the morning hush,  
I am the swift, uplifting rush  
Of quiet birds in circling flight.  
I am the soft starlight at night._

"Ric" A voice said from the door, as it creaked open. I looked up to see Cassie and Belle peering into my room, and I knew that Henry and Luke would be close behind them. Sitting up in bed, I waved them in, watching them slowly trudge into the room. Belle and Cassie crawled into bed next to me while Luke and Henry hung back, and stood awkwardly around.

Sadness hung in the air. Grief, sorrow, it was all there. We all felt it. I felt it, in every bone in my body. In every fiber of my being. And I knew they felt it too. Cassie and Belle had curled up next to me. To them, I was the closest thing to Maddie. And they were the closest thing I had to comfort. Something that I could actually hold onto, to know that someone was hurting too.

"Look at us all." Henry said later, after I'd changed into my suit. "Maddie would be so annoyed at us for acting this way."

"Acting what way?" Cassie sniffed.

"Acting as if life doesn't go on." Henry said, sitting down next to her and pulling her close.

Maybe for him it was that simple. He could still hold Cassie. Still whisper words on love in her ear. He could still spend the rest of his life with her. I didn't have that any more.

"Is it supposed to feel like this?" Belle asked, her eyes swollen and red from the endless tears she'd cried.

"Like what?" Henry murmured, looking up from Cassie towards everyone else.

"Like life isn't worth it any more?" Belle said shakily as she sucked in a breath, trying to control herself.

Everyone was silent for a moment, before Henry began to speak.

"At first, its like you don't even realise they aren't there any more. You walk into their room and expect them to turn around and say 'Hey' back… or you expect them to yell at you for being to noisy when they are trying to sleep, or do something serious. Then it hits you. And you realise, they aren't here any more. That's when the shock sets in, when you walk into the room and can smell them, but the smell is fading away slowly." He said, his own eyes beginning to fill with tears.

"After that, that's when you feel like you can't go on without them. Like you're life isn't worth it any more now that they're gone. So you give up for a while. You just exist, in a state between living and dead. Because you can, and because you can't imagine you're life without them" He cried aloud and Cassie pulled him into her.

We all sat in silence, lost in our own thoughts and tears, seeking one another comfort, but finding each of us were as lost as the next person.

"Strangely, cruelly, a distraught heart keeps beating… no matter how much you wish it would stop.And when you've hit rock bottom." Henry said finally, sitting up and wiping away his tears "When there's no where left to go but up. That's when you realise how much they'd hate you for wasting your life away." He said bitterly. "Because we can live. And they can't. I know it sound insensitive, and harsh, and like I've forgotten already, but it's the truth." He said, wiping more tears that had fallen from his cheeks.

"One day, you wake up, and the sky isn't grey any more." He said finally, which sounded so complete. He turned and smiled at Cassie through his tears, and wiped her tears from her eyes too.

"Maddie didn't want us to die either." I said, smiling for the first time that week. "She wanted us to live."

-

_Do not stand at my grave and weep.  
I am not there, I do not sleep._

_(Do not stand at my grave and cry.  
I am not there, I did not die!)_

-

_For never was a story of more woe than this of Juliet and her Romeo._

-

_Finis_

-

AN: Thank you to Tess for sticking through me for the entire story. I couldn't have done it without you.

The End guys. No more. I really want to thank each and every one of you for reviewing and putting up with my cruel twists and turns. I'm a little in love with this one… but I'm a little in love with all mine too. I really hope you liked this last chapter. I said it all along, Henry is awesome.

Thanks again for liking my work.


End file.
